Wait for You
by Stabler 'n' Gibbs' Gurl
Summary: E/O...smut..? dont know yet so t for safe...Wait for You by Elliott Yamin...Could one screw-up at a formal event ruin the rest of their relationship for the years to come? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! – in this 3 chapter song fic I own a select few...but none are in SVU...pouts...Thinks to self( i will steal Elliot!! MWAAHAHAHAH

* * *

Monday, April 14th

"Hey Olivia..." an 17 year old Elliot called from his locker as a 14 (almost 15) year old Olivia came to the door of her honors English class

"Hey El...What's up?" She asked as she walked through the crowded hallway from the doorway to stand in front of him

Elliot turned from his locker to look into her light caramel eyes and smiled sligh)tly as he noticed that her olive green _Pac Sun_ shirt looked great on her.

"I was wondering..." Elliot asked as he looked down at his chemistry books, "if you...had any..."

"Elliot Stabler...is the star wide receiver of our undefeated high school football team nervous talking to a freshman? Or do you not want to be caught talking to one?" Olivia asked as Elliot looked up with a huge grin on his face

"Well, you'd be nervous too if you were asking someone you really like to the Junior Prom." He said with a small laugh as Olivia's mouth dropped open in shock and her books fell to the ground. Well almost fell. If it wasn't for Elliot who caught 2 of the 3.

"Wha...wha...what?!" Olivia stammered as she staggered to get her books from him.

"Do you want to go to the Prom with me?" Elliot asked quietly as he slowly closed his locker and moved closer to her.

"I...uhh...I mean..." Olivia was met with Elliot's soft finger against her lips.

"Hey...You don't have to answer know. But please..." Elliot said as his mesmerizing crystal blue eyes found her "please consider it?" and with that the first bell rang.

"Okay, El. I'll think about it." Olivia said as she got her books and left Elliot with a smile.

"Yes." Elliot whispered to himself before feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder turn him around to look at her.

"Well, I think that you're taking me to your Prom, Elliot." She said, causing Elliot to give a very deep, frustrating sigh.

"Kath, for the millionth time, I don't care who your family is, or how high their money ranges, I'm not taking you to Prom!" Elliot almost growled as he turned to come face-to-face with Olivia.

"Well that's good to know that my date for the Prom doesn't have 2 dates." Olivia said with a smirk causing Elliot to let lose a full out _Stabler_ smile and Kathy to walk away annoyed.

Elliot picked her up in his arms and twirled her around, before putting her down.

"Really? You'll go?" Elliot asked as his face still beamed

"No Stabler, I just saying that for shits and giggles." Olivia said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "Yes I'll go. When is it?"

At this point, Elliot's face dropped a bit.

"Umm, at...uhh...at the end of the week..." Elliot mumbled as he looked down slightly.

"Please tell me you didn't just say this Friday?" Olivia moaned as Elliot nodded, somewhat embarrassed.

Olivia looked at him, and couldn't help but laugh. Hearing her song like laugh, Elliot looked up confused.

"What?" Elliot asked as he looked at her with question.

"You looked so cute just then. The big sport star in embarrassment...Again...Don't worry; I'll have everything ready in time. Umm, did you already pick out your tux?"

"Yea." Elliot said

"What color's are there?" Olivia asked as she grabbed a bright green pen from her purse.

"It's black with a baby, baby blue tie and vest." Elliot said as he watched, suspiciously, as Olivia took his hand.

"Okay, well," Olivia said as she wrote on Elliot's hand. "Here's my number, okay? Call me later and we'll figure out what's next. Okay?"

"Well why not now?" Elliot asked, receiving the late bell as his answer.

"That's why. Cya Elliot." Olivia said as she turns and goes to class.

"Bye Olivia." Elliot called as he dashed to his next class.

--

Olivia's POV

As I walk into class 5 minutes late, everyone in the class snickers as Mrs. Fairchild turned and glared at me.

"And _where_ have you been young lady. You're 5 minutes late!" Fairchild states

"Well way to state the obvious, but technically I'm 6.37 minutes late. And being a math teacher you should know that. But I guess not." I REALLY hate this lady! And she's had a grudge against me for like...ever! My partner and best guy friend, Fin Tutuola, snickered and gave me a high-5 under the table.

See Fin's 17, and is actually a junior too! But my partner here, failed last year with Fairchild for some reason we both don't know so he's stuck with her...again.

"Excuse me?!" she said getting louder as I roll my eyes and turn to Fin

"Damn she must be deaf too." Causing him to laugh out loud

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" she yelled

"God Fairchild!" I complain as I get up and sharpen my pencil and went back to her seat. "Just give me my normal 2 to 3 detentions and we'll be good."

With a frustrated sigh she turned towards the board once again and started class again.

"Psst, Livia," Fin whispered as we copied down the equations on the board "Where were ya?"

"You know Elliot Stabler?" I asked as I took out 2 pieces of gum and gave one to Fin.

"Course, I'm on da same football team as 'im" He said as he playfully rolled his eyes at me "...but what does he have ta do wit' it?"

"Well...he umm kinda...asked me to the Junior Prom..." I stated not looking at him. That is until I heard him erupt.

"WHAT?!" Fin yelled as he fell out of his seat from his sudden movement

"Odafin!! Sit down this instant!" Fairchild said sternly, but glaring at me as I snickered.

--

Elliot's POV.

That has to be the 13 touchdown catches that are nearly impossible to catch, 17 beautiful interceptions, and 15 great tackles I've made this practice! A huge smile was on my face the whole practice! And everyone saw.

"Stabler! Come here a sec. will ya?" Coach Volckeski (Vo) called to me as I just made my 16 tackle.

I took off my helmet as I jogged over to Vo with the smile still in tacked.

"Yea, coach?"

Vo put his hand on my shoulder and smirked.

"Elliot, I don't know who she is or how she did it, but you better stay with this girl. Do you hear me?" Vo said with the evidence of a laugh in his voice.

"Yes sir!" I said as I turned to go back to practice when I felt my coach's hand on my shoulder again.

"Boy, you better not mess this up; I've never seen you this way before."

* * *

Wednesday, April 16th

"Hey Olivia!!"

Olivia spun around from her locker to come face to face Elliot.

"Umm hey..." Olivia said with a laugh as she took a step back for some room. "What's up El?"

"Not much really, just practicing for our championship game this Saturday night after prom. If we win this one, we officially become the undefeated season champions! And the last time that happened before was in 1952. But I was wondering if you were still going?" He said looking down and playing with the draw string to his varsity baseball hoodie.

"El...look at me" Olivia said with the sweetest voice he has ever heard. "Why would you even ask if I was still going? Of course I'm still going! I think the only things that would stop me is, A-I die, B-you die, C-you don't want me to go anymore, or D-I get chased out of town by some creepy old guy on a unicycle dressed like a clown!" Olivia said laughing and Elliot to look up with a huge smile.

"Olivia...I can't tell you how happy I am that you're going with me! And don't worry...I'll make sure all the unicycle driving clowns are out of the city." Elliot said as he took her hands in his and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you." He whispered.

Smiling up at him with her caramel eyes filled with happiness and warmth, she raised her right and to caress his cheek with her fingertips.

"I should be the one to say thank you..." Olivia whispered as the warning bell rang and she smiled.

Olivia rose up on her tippy-toes, tilting her head upwards to his and gently, but barely, brushed her lips against his, smiled as his breath caught in his throat.

"So thank you, El. I can't wait for Friday." And with that she left and went to her next class.

Taking a shaky breath and running a hand threw his hair, Elliot turned to see one of his best friends, Bruce O'Neil, leaning against the opposite wall with a shit-eating grin. Apparently he'd seen the whole thing.

"Damn El...Even if she is the freshy you're taking to the prom...that chick is a definite bombshell!! I can't believe a freshman could look better than any junior or senior I've dated!" Bruce howled as he slapped Elliot on the back as they walked down the hall to their honors calculus 3.

"Yea but see man, there's SO much more to her then that! And that's not the reason I asked her. I just really like her!" Elliot said as a blush crept up his neck and onto his cheeks.

"Yea boy!! Miss Drop-Dead-Gorgeous is so much more than just a pretty face." Bruce said as she fluttered his eyelashes and flaunted his nails.

"Dude! You're _so_ gay!!" Elliot laughed as they headed into the back of the class and took their seats right next to each other.

"Yea, but that Ms. Freshy could turn the gayest of man straight!" He joked, making Elliot flush deeper

"Shut. Up!" Elliot said causing the teacher to turn around.

"SHHHH!!"

--

Olivia's best friends Jenna Cacar and Caitlyn Zacamy walked around the mall with her and their arms linked together.

"Via, I still can't believe you are going to the prom with blue eyes!" Caitlyn said as they stop out front of a smoothie vender and got in line.

"Me too! _Mama Mia, via! __Me gusta GRANDE!!"_ Jenna said with a laugh

"Jenn-jenn, stick with Italian or Spanish...not both together!" Olivia smirked

"Can I help you" the cashier asked.

"Why yes you can..." Caitlyn and Jenna said at the same time with the same flirtatious smiles. The Cashier had brownish black hair that was in a sexy bed-head look. His eyes were a deep, dark mocha and he had light tan skin that made him look even sexier. Olivia shook her head and grabbed them by the elbow

"Hey! You're both very much taken!!" Olivia laughed and Caitlyn just turned around with a smirk

"We'll have 3 smoothies, one white cherry, one pina coloda, and one black raspberry, please." Caitlyn said with a devilish wink before turning back to the girls. "Now what Dominic doesn't know won't hurt him! And I'm sure Jenny-jenn feels the same with Alex. Besides what's some harmless flirting going to do?" Caitlyn asked as she turned back to the cashier.

"Hey...that'll be 12.75." He said in a deep (but not _too_ deep) voice and a slightly amused smirk.

"Thanks...here's a 20...keep the change." Caitlyn said as she grabbed the drinks and turned back to the other girls. "Here ya go!" she said as she handed over their drinks.

"You handed him your number under the 20 didn't you?" Jenna asked as she and Olivia looked over at Caitlyn, who was taking a sip of her black raspberry smoothie.

"No..."She said to Jenna with an impish smile. "I gave him both of ours!"

"CAIT! You're so bad!" Jenna and Olivia giggled as they stepped into The Deb shop and over to the dresses.

"Aren't I though...Via, what color is his tie and vest?" Caitlyn asked as she and Jenna skimmed the racks.

"Baby blue and the tux is black." Olivia said nonchalantly with a shrug receiving silence. "What?"

"Man, do you know HOW hot he's going to look?!" Jenna asked Caitlyn.

"I KNOW!! God! Via, you got a hunk on your hands right now! But Jenna...I bet you I could name _one_ person who is _way_ hotter!" Caitlyn said as she pulled out one dress, made a face and put it back.

"I think I know who you're talkin' 'bout!" Jenna said as she stood next to Caitlyn

"**VO!!**" they scream together

"Oh I'd SOO tap that!"

"I know right?!"

"One _sexy_ ass teacher."

"All I do in class is stare at his perfect abs under that shirt that's always just _a little_ too tight!"

"Definitely!!"

"Damn he's **fine**!"

"And sexy!'

"VERY sexy!!'

"Oh yea...Sexy! Yea...Sexy! Hey! Sexy!" Caitlyn and Jenna giggled and danced as Olivia just shook her head at their obsession with the _extremely_ hot football/baseball coach.

"Come on you little whores, and help me pick out a dress." Olivia said between laughs from watching Jenna and Caitlyn dance to their own song for him when Caitlyn put her hand on Olivia's and Jenna's shoulder.

"I definitely just found it!"

* * *

Friday, April 18th 8:27 am.

As Olivia walks to her Spanish 1 honors, Caitlyn comes up beside her and gives her visibly nervous friend a warm open smile.

"Via, I know that I really have no room to say this but try not to worry! It's gonna to be fine! Me and Jenna are coming over so Jenna can do your hair, and I'm gonna be doin' your make-up. You're gonna look like one hot ass chica! We got your dress, shoes and accessories, Jenna and you pick out your hair style and I'm gonna make you look hotter!" Caitlyn said as she wrapped her left arm around Olivia's shoulder as they walked into class and took their seats. "It's just a shame that the juniors have off and the other students that are going can't take off too."

"Cait...I swear! I like love yours and Jenna's lives right now!" Olivia said with a huge smile as they turn towards the board as the class begun.

--

Friday, April 18th 1:51 pm.

"Hey, Via! Wait up!" Jenna called out as Olivia started to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Hey...what's up?" she asked as Jenna came to a stop next to her with a huge smile on her face and 2 Coke's in her hands.

"Not much...how are you feelin'?" Jenna asked as she gave her a Coke and linked an arm around Olivia's.

"Ehh..." Olivia sighed as she blew her bangs out of her face. "Same old, same old I guess. A little nerves but that common."

"AWW! My Via's goin' to prom!! I'm so proud." Jenna teased as she gave her a one armed hug while they walked down the hall to Olivia's next class.

"Hey, hey, hey...just because you and Cait went to prom last year with Alex and Dom, and are goin' to senior prom in a few week, doesn't mean that I can't get a guy." Olivia stated as they stopped outside her class.

"Via-vi...listen. I will NEVER say you can't get a guy." Jenna started as she put her hands on her friend's shoulders "Don't you remember almost every week you had to turn down a guy or two? Just because me and Caitie started to date sophomores our 7th grade year, and will never let go until they want to, doesn't mean we think you can't hold on too. Sure we might have been a bit young to start dating high schooler's, but Via, I would never say that."

"Thanks Jenn-jenn." Olivia said as she pulled Jenna into a hug.

"And I know that to anyone else that might be a stupid comment, but Cait and I know where you go with that." Jenna said as she hugs her one last time and starts to walk down the hall way. "Oh and Via?" she called as Olivia was half way in the door.

"Yea?"

"You're not your mom."

--

Friday, April 18th

Steam flowed through the air of the bathroom as the water pounded gentle on Olivia's back. Watching the water droplets collect together on the stands of her hair, Olivia reached back and turned the cold faucet back a little so more hot water came through with more pressure. She reached up and pulled out her black raspberry and vanilla shampoo, conditioner and shower gel.

"Mmm..." Olivia sighed as the incenses of the shampoo fills her senses. She ran her fingers threw her hair and she massaged the shampoo over her head. Tilting her head back, the water ran over her hair as she poured some of the gel on a squashy and washed her arms and legs. After her body was covered in the foamy suds, and after she washed her hair with the conditioner, she stepped under the running water one last time before turning off the faucets and stepping out into then now white steamed bathroom. Olivia wrapped her fluffy orange cream towel around her slender frame and opened the door.

"COME ON!!" With that Jenna and Caitlyn grabbed each of her wrists and ran her into her room.

"Okay...first you put on your dress. Next I'll do your makeup then Jenna can do your hair. Okay?" Caitlyn said as she took out the dress bag from Olivia's closet and handed it to her.

"Here...Cait and I bought these as your first prom present." Jenna said as she handed Olivia a very small bag.

"Hopefully he doesn't get to see them just yet...but you never know..." Caitlyn said with a smirk when Olivia pulled out a black silk teddy and matching bra.

"Oh. My. God!" Olivia said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "I can't believe you two!"

"You love us." Jenna and Caitlyn said in union as Olivia slipped them on before slipping her dress over her head and sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Jenn-jenn...hand me my shoes please?" Olivia said as Caitlyn grabbed her makeup bag and pulled a chair to sit in front of her. "Thanks."

As Olivia pulled on her heels, Caitlyn took out what she would use on her while Jenna got all of the hair products and tools she'll need to do Olivia's hair-do.

"Okay...close your eyes and don't open them until I say it's okay." Caitlyn said as she opened a bottle of foundation. After applying the foundation to her face, she added a sheer layer of a light bronze blush with a hint of amber. While she put down the blush and brush, she shuffled through her different eye liners and shadows before settling on her dark brown liner and light, light blue and midnight blue shadow. Gently, she lifted up Olivia's eye lid and guided the pencil over the edge and repeated on the other lid. After putting down the pencil, picking up her small square brush, she dug around in the bag again and found a dark brown eye shadow.

Caitlyn twirled the top of the brush over the shadow before dabbing the edge over the liner on her eyes to make them pop out more. Next she cleaned off the tip and coated it with the light blue shadow.

"Hey Jenna...get started on her hair. It's 5:47 and he said he'll be here at 7:55." Caitlyn stated as she brushed the inner space of her eye lids before doing the outer edge with the midnight blue and blending the two together and getting the mascara.

"On it." With that, Jenna took out 3 hair clips, a straightener, and a curler.

As Caitlyn dug around for her fig lip liner and lip gloss, Jenna separated the top and bottom layer of her hair. Putting the bottom in a clip, she took random strips of hair and pulled them gently into a multi-strand braid. But was careful to leave out her bangs. While Caitlyn's tracing the outline of Olivia's lips, Jenna bobby pined the strands into place and hair sprayed it to stay. Jenna then took the curling iron and plugged it into the wall for it to heat up, then turned towards Caitlyn and Olivia.

"Caitie...I think you did a great job! Dude, she looks incredible!! How do you make it so that it looks so flawless but not too much so she looks cheap?" Jenna asked in awe.

"It's a gift."Caitlyn said as with a shrug and a smirk while Jenna took a strand of Olivia's hair and twirled it around the barrel of the curler. After ten minutes, all the strands were curled so Cait was helping Jenna pin the curls up into a low messy bun right at the base of her neck and underneath the loose braid. And woven within the braid they stuck bobby pins with diamonds on the end. After Olivia's hair and makeup was done, she stood up and walked over to her mirror.

"Wow..." Olivia said in shock. "I can't believe you did this." Olivia turned around and engulfed her friends in a huge hug. "God, I love you guys!"

"Come on...you still have to do you perfume and jewelry, and you only have 20 minutes until he gets here!" Caitlyn said as she hands Olivia a bottle of her favorite body perfume. Apple Martini.

"And here's your necklace and bracelets." Jenna said as she stepped behind her, placed the necklace on her neck and clasped it in the back as Caitlyn put her bracelets on.

"Okay," Caitlyn started as she and Jenna started to the bedroom door. "Jenna and I are going to go down stairs and wait with Alex and Dominic for Blue eyes to get here and let you have your emotional breakdown. 'Kay?"

Olivia just nodded as she took in a shaky breath.

"Hey, you look great, _he'll_ look great, and you're going to have the best time in your life! Just relax and try not to mess up your makeup with your emotional breakdown." Jenna said with a laugh as she and Caitlyn closed the door and left Olivia with her nerves to deal with.

As the door closed, Olivia let go of the breath that held all of her worries and looked in the mirror to compose herself.

_Okay Olivia, just relax. It's going to be fine. If I need anything, Cait and Jenna are a phone call away and Fin will be there too. So there's nothing to worries about._ Olivia said to herself as she straightened out her dress.

"Hey Elliot." Caitlyn's and Jenna's voice traveled up the steps as Elliot walked through the door.

"Hey Cait. Hi Jenna." Elliot said as he waved to Jenna and gave Caitlyn a big hug.

"How come you don't give Jenna a hug too?" Dominic asked in confusion.

"Because he likes me more!" Caitlyn joked as Elliot and Jenna laughed while Dominic and Alex looked at them like they were crazy.

"Actually, it all started the first day I met Cait and El. See I went to one of my brother's pick-up football games, and I saw that Cait was the only girl playing. And let me tell you...she could tackle better than half the guys playing. At half, she came over and we were talkin' when Elliot and Fin came over, and Elliot gave her a behind the back bear hug." Jenna said as Elliot started to snicker and Caitlyn looked down trying to hold her laughter.

"_Anyway_...Alex and I weren't dating then and I kinda fell for Elliot. Literally. As Cait introduced us I stood up and gave him a small wave. Well Elliot came over to give me a hug 'cause Cait told him to, but as I took a step back from being shy, I tripped over the log we were sitting on and fell into the huge mud puddle behind it." Jenna said as she looked down in embarrassment.

By this point, Elliot and Caitlyn were howling with laughter along with Dominic and Alex.

"But besides the fact of our friendship life history," Caitlyn said as she walked over to Elliot and fixed his tie. "You clean up nice El. And the corsage is gorgeous!" as Elliot held out the clear case for the four to see.

"Thanks...I hope Olivia likes it." Elliot spoke as he opened the box and played with one of the silvery-blue ribbons.

"She will...trust us." Jenna said with a wink and turned to Caitlyn, who started to speak again.

"And call her Liv or Via."

Please Review and the Next Chap. will be up SoOn!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the reviews by TV Angel 711, livandellover, JARLY4EVER, Bookworm0485, i-love-benson, and Tommys My 21. And now...here's the next Chapter.**

* * *

Here's where we left off...

"_Thanks...I hope Olivia likes it." Elliot spoke as he opened the box and played with one of the silvery-blue ribbons._

"_She will...trust us." Jenna said with a wink and turned to Caitlyn, who started to speak again._

"_And call her Liv or Via"_

* * *

As soon as the words left her mouth, they heard her bedroom door close and turned towards the stairs. They heard the floor boards creak as she took the first three steps down. Once she came into view, Caitlyn and Jenna smile with pride while Elliot's jaw dropped slightly causing Alex and Dominic to snicker. Watching her come down, Elliot couldn't take his eyes off of her, making Olivia a little self-conscious. Once Olivia reached the bottom, the boys finally got to see the whole dress.

Her dress was mostly strapless, except for the one thin spaghetti strap the was attached to the front left, crossed over the top of her chest, and attached to the back right, with one more strap attached to the first strap in the front left and went over the left shoulder and attached to the back left. But didn't touch the front of the dress like the first one. It was a straight, satin dress the fit her to perfection. The top of the dress was pitch black with one line that wrapped around the whole dress from the middle top in the front to the left bottom front. The line was somewhat close but not too close, and when it came towards the bottom it spaced out more and dropped. But it was very unique, because it wasn't just a regular line; it had more of a thin vine with thorns on it. The dress faded from being black at the top to a pale blue at the bottom, and the line was the pale blue where it was black and faded to black when it reached the blue. It trailed the floor and had somewhat of a train but not too much. Her shoes were silver heels that were about 4 inches high. They crossed over the front and back around her ankles, but where the lines meet in the crossing, the X was replaces with a silver circle that was studded with diamonds. Her finger and toe nails had a French manicure and she had a silver ring on her right middle finger that had the same design as the strip on her dress and here it ended she had a diamond. Her earrings were simple drop earrings with a diamond on the end and she wore the journey necklace that her mother had given to her one night when she was sober on her 13th birthday.

As soon as she came into the living room, Caitlyn and Jenna smiled proudly while Dominic and Alex just hugged Caitlyn and Jenna. But Elliot, he was nowhere prepared for how Olivia would look, so he was utterly speechless to say the least. His jaw dropped a little, his breathing became heavy slightly, and his palms became all sweaty as if he was the freshman who the junior just asked. But when Caitlyn flicked his ear and Jenna pinched his neck, he finally came down from his high when he heard Olivia giggle.

"Wow. You look...amazing. Beyond amazing! Liv, you look gorgeous!!" Elliot said as he came to stand in front of her and gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek. When he made his comment and his action, Olivia blushed slightly and looked down.

"Thanks El. You know, you clean up nice yourself." She said with a laugh when she looked up and grinned.

"You know..." Caitlyn said as she put her arm around Jenna's shoulder. "We just said the same thing. Okay, why don't we take your pictures now, 'cause you guys still have to get there fashionably late."

"Umm...okay." Elliot said as he took Olivia's hand and led her in front of the fire place. "Hey." His warm breath whispered in her ear with a small smile.

"Hey yourself." Olivia said playfully back just a quiet.

"Here, I bought this for you." He said as he took the corsage out of the case and laid the case on the table. He smiled slightly when he heard Olivia's breath get caught in her throat.

"El...It's gorgeous! I love it." Olivia whispered as Elliot began to slip it on her wrist. The corsage had pale blue and white rose buds and was accented with baby's breath. Slivery blue, black, and faded blue ribbons flowed freely down and out of the corsage.

"But it's nothing compared to how radiant you look right now." He spoke softly as Olivia looked down and flushed a deep, deep red.

"Okay you two, Elliot, stand behind her and wrap your arms gently around her waist." Caitlyn said as she saw Elliot get a little red too as he did so. "And Olivia, when Elliot does that, cross your arms and lay them over his. But make sure the hand with the corsage is shown." Jenna finished as she grabbed her silver camera and handed Caitlyn her black one.

As soon as Elliot wrapped his arm around her slender waist, Olivia stiffened a little but relaxed as Elliot's warm embrace pressed against her back. With a sigh, Olivia crossed her arms over Elliot's and leaned back slightly.

"Okay now smile like you actually like each other." Caitlyn and Jenna laughed as Elliot coughed slightly uncomfortable and Olivia looked everywhere but at them, with her lips pulled tightly together to hide her smile.

Caitlyn and Jenna took at least 75 pictures each. Maybe less, but it seemed like a lifetime to time to them. As soon as they were done with the pictures, Caitlyn pulled Olivia over to give her, her clutch and to give her a little advice.

"Here, inside is your phone, camera, mascara, lip liner and gloss, and 80 bucks." She paused when Olivia looked at her suspiciously. "What? You never know, the limo could be hijacked and you might need money. Don't worry; you don't need to pay me back. Now, the girls there are going to feel a little threatened because you're a freshman. Trust be, 'cause it was brutal when we were 8th graders. If they start messin' with you, just walk over to Elliot or Fin, okay? Have fun, and Jenna and I will be here when you get back." Caitlyn said, giving her a big hug as Jenna finally came over and did the same.

Olivia turned her head to see Elliot talking to Dominic and Alex. He gave a side glance, and when he saw her look at him he gave a sweet, warm smile. Smiling back, she turned to Jenna and Caitlyn and hugged them again.

"Thanks guys. For everything." With one last squeeze, she turned to find Elliot standing there waiting for her.

"Ready?" he asked as he put out his arm to escort her out.

"Always." She replied as she took his arm and began to walk towards the door.

"I'll see you guys when I get back." Olivia told them as Elliot opened the door for her and stepped out after her, closing the door as he goes. What was out there surprised her.

"You bought a limo?!" Olivia asked quietly in shock and aw as she walked over to it and gently skimming a finger over it, as if to see if it was really there.

"Yea." Was all Elliot whispered in amusement as he led her to the door, opened it and helped her in before getting in himself.

There was a wrap around seat, a flat screen TV, stereo, and a bar filled with various drinks. Helping Olivia sit, he went over to the black glass window that divided the cabin and the back, knocked 3 times before turning towards Olivia.

"Would you like drink?" Elliot asked as he pulled out a coke for himself and set it on top of the bar.

"Uhh, sure, I'll have water." Olivia said with a smile as Elliot got a bottle of _Figi_ water, closed it and went back to her.

"Here you go." Elliot said quietly sitting next to her.

"Thanks El."

"Anytime Liv."

Olivia smiled brightly when Elliot called her by her nickname. Elliot grinned and leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. To his surprise, he felt Olivia lean back against him so he moved his arm so that it draped over Olivia's shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" Olivia asked a few minutes later causing Elliot to look at her.

"Yea, sure, anything."

"How come you didn't go to the prom with Kathy? I mean she's one of the prettiest juniors, and she seems to have spied you out of everyone." Elliot stiffened a little not wanting to answer but thought about it and didn't really see the harm in telling her.

"Well, see, our parents are great friends and they had always dreamed that Kathy and I would get married and all that. Kathy said yes, I said hell to the no. We were both 10. Kathy was always hooked up in the idea that I liked her and that she could make me love her. I'd rather be locked in a pit with poisonous rattle snakes. She won't stop until she gets what she wants; at least that's what she told me at the Soph-hop last year." Elliot spoke softly, with slight amusement and aggravation in his voice.

"That...really kind of sucks" Olivia said with a laugh as she looked up at Elliot to find him trying to hold in his smile.

Elliot looked down at her and saw she was still smiling up at him, which of course made him let out a laugh and he let his actions go on their own terms. His hand reached over and tucked a lose strand hair behind her ear causing her to look down a little embarrassed. He used his index finger and thumb to tilt her face to meet his and ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He pulled his hand in; bring her with it and closer to him. His lips didn't even skim hers when he heard her breath hitch. Smiling to himself, he leaned in more so that they were just barely touching. Her hands slide up and braced themselves against his chest as his other hand went and grasped the nape of her neck. But when Elliot started to pull her even closer and Olivia began to close her eyes, light filled the back of the limo and a cool breeze entered, making them separate immediately.

"Miss, Sir. The prom awaits you." The driver said sweetly, not noticing what he just broke up.

"Oh...umm...thanks man." Elliot said as Olivia laughed an embarrassed laugh and was slightly red.

Elliot climbed out of the limo to see Fin and his date Sabrina Rodia talking at the entrance with Bruce and his date Angelica Goss. He turned back and stuck his right hand out for Olivia, which she took in hers and got out of the limo. Stepping out into the cool sunset air, Olivia shuddered slightly as a breeze past, causing Elliot to stop her from walking.

"What?" Olivia asked quietly with amusement in her voice.

"Here" Elliot said as he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. When Olivia put it on, it came down to her thigh making Elliot and herself laugh. He put his arm around her waist and started to walk towards the group.

"Yo El!" Bruce yells, being the first to see them walking over. "Is that the freshy?" He asked when they reach them. "Olivia right?" He asked making her blush a little as she nodded. "Yo El, hold your coat for a sec." he said as Elliot slowly took off the jacket. "You look better up in person then from across the hall. Damn! Girl, you sure you're not a junior? Senior?" Bruce asked as he spun her around to check her out.

"Positive. Unless the school is as screwed up as we're shown to believe." Olivia said making Bruce and the rest laugh.

"Hey, El, I like'er. Can we keep it?" Bruce joked.

"Nahh, man, Cait would have me dead if I let you get a hold of her." Elliot said as he put his jacket back on and wrapped his arms around her waist and stood behind her. Olivia looked up and smiled at him and He pulled her closer when a cool wind blew by again.

"Liv...this is Fin Tut-" Elliot was interrupted by Fin going to her side and gave her a huge hug, spinning her as he did and Olivia's giggly laugh.

"Oooooooookay...I take it you know each other." Elliot said slightly amused, slightly envious.

"Damn baby girl, ya should da told me ya can clean up dis good." Fin told her as he put her back down and gave her a long hug.

"Good to see you too, Fin. And if I must say, Sabrina couldn't pick a better date." Olivia said as she walked over to Sabrina and Angelica and gave them both hugs. "And Gel, I still can't believe you and Cait pulled that trick on Dillon in Spanish. I thought Fernandez was going to _flip_!!" Angelica, Sabrina and Olivia said as they laughed at the confused, dumbfounded face on Elliot.

"Oh, umm, Angelica is in my block 3 Spanish, Sabrina was in my first semester chemistry, and Fin is in my math class. The only one I don't really know is...Bruce?" Olivia asked as she walked back over to Elliot and wrapped her left arm around him.

"Yep! Bruce O'Neil, at your goddess like service." He said as he knelled down and kissed the back of her hand. Receiving a slap on the back of the head from Fin and Angelica.

"Well, I think we should be heading in and get a table, you guys want to sit with us?" Angelica said as she took Bruce's arm.

"Yea, that'll be nice." Sabrina said and turned to Elliot and Olivia.

"Umm, sure, is that okay with you Liv?" Elliot asked looking down at her.

"Yea, that's cool." Olivia said with a smile as the rest started to walk in. As she took a step forward, Elliot pulled her back by her wrist and captured her lips in a deep kiss. His lips softened a little but still worked against hers. Olivia moaned causing Elliot to slip his tongue into her mouth. His hands went from holding her hips strongly to him to cupping her cheeks, while Olivia had her hands wrapped around his neck. Pulling away slowly, Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled at her slightly shocked features.

"That's for our interruption from the limo." Elliot whispered as he took by the waist and led her into the door way. Inside the, the room was dimly lit. The whole place was a wooden design, with a dance floor and wooden beams all along the place. It was the most elegant place Olivia has ever seen!

Elliot smiled as he watched her admire the place in awe. He gently took her arm, surprising her and making her jump, and lead her to a table in the back corner where Fin, Bruce, Sabrina an Angelica were sitting also. He pulled out one of the soft chairs for her, and waited for her to sit before pushing her in and leaning in slowly.

"I'm going to head to the bar. Would you like something to drink?" His warm breath tickled Olivia's neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Umm, sure. Do you want me to come up with you?" She asked quietly turning towards him to look him in the eye.

"No I got it. What would you like?"

"Uhh, water, I guess." She spoke with a smile.

"Okay, well if you want or need anything, just ask, okay?" he squeezed her shoulder gently and headed up to the bar with Fin and Bruce.

"So Liv," Angelica started, turning towards her "when did you start dating Elliot?"

"Well, umm, I don't really know if were dating or not." Olivia said looking down at the napkin she fumbled with.

"What do you mean 'You don't know?'?" Sabrina asked

"Well, he asked me to prom, but we never really talked about dating. I mean, I don't know if this is just a friend's thing, even though I rarely talked to him, or if he really does want to date. I really have no clue." She said with a shrug causing Angelica and Sabrina to look at each other in a shock/confused gaze.

To save her from anymore questioning, Elliot, Fin and Bruce came back with their drinks and sat down next to their dates. Elliot handed Olivia her water and rested her arm around the back of her chair. After a few minutes, their food came out and was delivered to their tables and they all laughed and joked as they ate.

"So 'Livia, did Fairchild ev'a give ya that detention?" Fin asked as the waiter came and picked up their empty plates.

"Of course! I don't think that woman would ever give up the chance to put me through her own private hell." Olivia said as Fin, who was sitting next to her, gave her a one-armed hug.

"Ahh, so we have a bad girl on our hands, do we now?" Bruce asked receiving a snicker or two from Angelica, Olivia and Fin.

"Boy, you have no idea." Angelica said getting a raised eyebrow from Elliot.

"What do you mean by that, Gel?" Elliot said as he wrapped his arm around Olivia shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Well, it was April Fool's Day.-"

"Oh, no. not this one." Olivia sighed amusingly, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Oh yea. This one." Angelica laughed. "Well the week before, our Spanish class put bets on who pulled the best prank on Misses Fernandez, our Spanish teacher. So eventually we made it April Fool's Week. Obviously, Olivia won. Not only did she have the best pranks, but she had the most pranks. Lets see, there was the exploding chalk, the _Honey-Bun_ seat, the melting chalkboard, and...There was something else. What was it?"

"The Clock!!" Angelica and Olivia said at the same time laughing. "Oh god, that was a great day."

"So...do you care to explain these..._experiments_?" Elliot questioned in pure amusement.

"Ok, well..." Olivia started with a laugh upon hearing Angelica snicker. "The exploding chalks a little obvious. Cait actually gave me the idea for that one." Elliot just chuckled knowing Caitlyn would do that. "The _Honey-Bun_ seat was fun! I took two jars of my friend Jenna's grandma's homemade honey. It's beyond really sticky! Well I took off the cushion to her chair, poured the honey inside the cushion part and reattached it and poured more on the top but spread it out so you couldn't see it. She sat, and...Yea. The melting chalkboard was cool. Gel helped me out with this one a little. We have her class right after lunch, and the school was having construction done that day. So me and Gel took a bucket full of tar and smeared it _**all**_ over the board. I still think we should have put the tar on the seat and the honey on the board, but Gel thought that would have been _too_ mean." Olivia snickered. "But the clock, god that was my favorite! There was this guy, Daron, in our class. Well, he helped me out by showing me how to hot-wire the clock. Gel, Cait and I would move the time forward and backwards and screw her up **so** bad!" by the end of the explanations, everyone at the table was laughing so hard. Also by the end, a lot of other couples were out on the floor dancing. Without warning, Bruce and Fin got up, gently pulling their dates with them and headed to the dance floor.

"Hey Liv, would you like to dance?" Elliot said as he got up and lightly laid his hand out for her.

"No." she said as she got up and took his hand, laughing at his bewildered face. "I'd love to." With a smile of sheer amusement and joy, Elliot led her towards the dance floor and to where Bruce, Fin, Angelica and Sabrina were dancing.

The after a few fast songs, the first slow song came on. It was _'Collide' _by Howie Day. Olivia barely placed her arms on Elliot's shoulders and around his neck and leaving some space between them. She gasped in surprise when Elliot's hands wrapped around her waist and tugged her in tightly to him.

"Better?" she asked as she held onto him tighter.

"Much." He said lowly as Olivia smirked and laid her head on his chest.

They swayed back and forth for a while until the song was over. Olivia smiled, a little embarrassed, and backed away. Elliot smiled and took her in his arms gently.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yea...just, a bit thirsty that's all." Olivia said as she and Elliot started to heads towards the bar. Once they got there Olivia ordered a _Coke_ and Elliot ordered a water. Walking back to the table, they were greeted by Fin and Angelica.

"Hey Fin, how come you're with Gel and not your date?" Olivia asked

"'Cause Bruce asked ta cut in. Besides, I promised 'Gelica a dance." Fin said as he took a sip of his _Sprite_.

"Ahh." Elliot said as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with a blond-haired, blue-eyed Kathy.

"Hey El." Kathy said as she laid her hand on his shoulder "I was wondering, Olivia," she started, turning towards Olivia and smiling innocently. "if you would let me borough Elliot for one little dance." Olivia turned towards Elliot, who let out a long aggravated sigh.

"Umm, it's fine by me, but I just think you should ask his opinion though." Olivia said turning towards Angelica. "Besides, I was about to ask Gel to show me where the bathroom was anyway." Just as the words left Olivia mouth, _Wait for You_ by Elliott Yamin came on.

"Great! Come on, El. Lets hit the floor." Kathy said as she pulled Elliot's arm to the floor and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Liv," Angelica started as Olivia grabbed her clutch and walked towards the door and down the stairs. "You got some balls, my friend."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked as she opened the door and walked through it.

"I mean, Kathy's been trying to get with Elliot for the past lifetime. And you're willing to give her the opportunity to dance with him?" Angelica said as she fixed her eyeliner.

"Yea, but if he _really_ didn't want to, he could of said 'no'. But honestly I don't care. He can do what he wants. It's not like we're going out." Olivia said as she put on a coat of lip gloss.

"'Not going out'?! Liv! You two hooked up in the parking lot and you're going to tell me you don't go out!?" Angelica said as they walked out.

"Okay fine, I don't know if we do, but he's making it seem like we are so I guess we are! But still, he can dance with who he wants." They walked back into the room and walked over to Fin, Bruce, and Sabrina.

"Hey...is Elliot still with Kathy?" Olivia asked scanning the floor as _Wait for You_ started to end.

"Umm, yea...there over there." Bruce said as they all turned to see them in the back doing, what looked like fighting. Kathy had her back up against one of the pillars and Elliot had one arm stable against the side of it, while the other made motions as they talked. Kathy gave a side-ways look at Olivia and an idea came to her mind. She threw her arms around Elliot's neck and kissed him with as much passion she could sum up. Elliot, who was in complete shock, gripped Kathy's forearms to try and pull her off, but Kathy had him in a death grip. Finally pulling her off of him, he was about to yell at her when he looked up and saw Olivia standing a few feet away. The rest of the table standing behind and beside her. Obviously they saw the whole scene.

"Liv, wait!" Elliot said as he left Kathy, who had a devilish grin on her face.

Olivia turned towards the table, tears burning to break over the brims of her eyes, and grabbed her clutch. Shaking her head, she looked up to see Bruce, Fin, Angelica and Sabrina looking at her in shock, pity, horror and pure sadness.

"LIV!" Elliot called out through the crowd of people that was blocking him from her.

"I'll, umm, talk...talk to you guys later, okay?" Olivia spoke quietly, not wanting them to her the devastation in her voice. But they were way past knowing her pain.

Elliot pushed and shoved to get to her, but by the time he got to their table, she was heading towards the door.

"Olivia!" He called out, only to have Fin shove him back.

"Ya really fucked dis one up man!" He yelled. "I can't believe you! 'Livia's like a sista to me, and I trusted you wit' her more than anyone!" Fin shoved him back again. He was going to do it another time if it wasn't for Bruce, who was holding him back.

Elliot just looked at him shocked. Fin never got physical. Ever! The only exception is in football.

Elliot got back into balance and bolted towards the door. The whole way towards the exit, he felt the stares and glares in his direction.

"Olivia! Wait!" he called out as he ran down the stairs, taking them 3 at a time. He ran out into the lobby and, upon seeing it empty, ran out the front door. Elliot was at the door frame, when he saw her. Olivia was opening the door to the limo. Elliot ran as fast as he could to her and just caught her wrist before she got in.

"Liv, please, just wait...wait a seco-"

A heart-wrenching sob escaped her throat as she slapped him as hard as she could at that moment. And it was hard enough to force his face to twist to the left. Another sob broke way as the tears fell.

"I know you probably think I have...like no right to be upset, but I...I..." Olivia spoke so quietly through her now heavily flowing tears. She took a long heavy breath and let it out as Elliot looked at her with tears of his own. "The limo will be back to pick you up when the prom ends." Olivia looked up at the starry night, begging the tears to weaken. They only flowed harder, so she gave up and looked at the ground. "I wish I'd said 'no' when you asked me." She whispered so low, if Elliot was a step away, he couldn't hear her. But man did he. His face fell and his heart broke. With that, she climbed into the back and closed the door. The limo drove way, leaving Elliot there in tears. He turned around towards the building and looked up. In the window stood Bruce, Angelica, Fin and Sabrina looking down at him. He knew they saw the whole thing. That slap, the tears, the ending, all of it. But the one thing he didn't see, nor did the rest, was Kathy standing by the last window, smiling the same devilish smile.

* * *

Saturday, April 19th

Black and dark grey storm clouds hung low as the Chi-Valley Cougars made their 11th touchdown against them.

"Alright boys!" Vo yelled as the offence got up to go on. "Were losing by a safety! We have 13 seconds left in the 4th so we'll pull the right and run _center fold_. Elliot! I'm counting on you to make this catch!" Fin just shook his head angrily while Bruce just looked completely in another world. "Alright...Break!" the team went out and lined up into position. Walking out onto the field, Elliot looked up and scanned the crowd of cheering fans, when he did a double take just in time to see Olivia getting out of her seat and leaving the stadium.

When Pat Cordell hiked the ball to Fin, Bruce, who was set up next to Elliot cut crossed the field diagonally and pivoted towards Fin. Fin faked him the ball, causing the Cougars to shift left all the while Elliot ran straight back and was now heading diagonally to the corner just out of his tracker's reach. Fin threw the ball with all he had and watched as the perfect spiral sailed though the air. Elliot ran faster then he normally would to catch it. Reaching out for the ball, his middle and index finger just reached it, when he caught a glimpse of Olivia leaving. With just that mill-second of a distraction, he felt something cold and hard hit him from behind. Chris Rogers's arms gripped his waist and forced him down, watching the ball land on the muddy ground and hearing the refers blowing the whistle 3 times to indicate the game was over and that the Chi-Valley Cougars won the championship. 77 – 75. Chris helped Elliot up and ran over to his team, only to have Elliot sink back down to his knees and put his head in his hands. Thunder cracked and rain pour on them as Elliot lifted his face to the rain as a tormented sob exploded through his chest. Bruce and Fin, who subsided his anger for the time being, ran over to Elliot and pulled him up to stand, only to have him sink right back down again.

From the entrance way to the stadium, Olivia watched the scene with her own tears falling rapidly. She whipped them way, and walked out with the rest of the fans, with Elliot on the muddy ground, sobbing, being the last memory she had of him.

* * *

**Please review!! The more review the faster the last and final chapter appears!!**


	3. Author's note!

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone!! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO!! Sorry it took so lonnnnnggggggg!! My computer crashed deleting EVERYTHING andi had to re-write all that I had!! Again im SOOO sorry…**

**Please injoy the 3 chapter of Wait for you!**

Stabler 'n' Harm's Gurl


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer...not mine...except for some...but Elliot SHALL BE MINE!! MWAHAHAHA!! **

Hey gurls and guys...Just wanted to say thanks to  
**EOJavaJunkieAddexJateGiRl  
JesseLuvsSVU  
da-doink-doink  
JimberlyShipper  
country-till-I-die  
i-love-benson  
TV Angel 711**  
for the great reviews. I've gotten some reviews saying that I should consider making this a story other than a three shot...While I was doing this chapter, I decide to maybe turn this into a 4 or 5 shot (otherwise known as a story ), cause the way I see this chapter ending, there's NO way I could end it in a third Chap...

* * *

_Well...here's where we left off..._

_From the entrance way to the stadium, Olivia watched the scene with her own tears falling rapidly. She whipped them way, and walked out with the rest of the fans, with Elliot on the muddy ground, sobbing, being the last memory she had of him._

_And now...drum roll please (dadadadadadadad) Chapter 3!! _

* * *

Elliot looked up from his hands to tell Fin and Bruce how sorry he was for everything, the game, what happened with Olivia and what really happened, but instead saw Fin, Bruce, Sabrina and Angelica staring down at him from the window from the prom. Turning around with his helmet under his arm, Caitlyn was standing in front of him.

"You asshole!! I trusted you Elliot! Jenna trusted you! We all trusted you! And-and you, you betrayed us! We use to be the best friends everyone was envious of Elliot! Have the friendship everyone wanted, just like me and Via, but now, oooh no. Olivia trusted you with her heart, you dick!! I never want to speak to you again!! How the fuck could you do that to her?! The only thing I can think of at this moment is go the fuck to hell and when you do, I hope Satan allows God to chop off your balls and feed them to his pit bull! But not before burning them to a nice charcoal black!" Caitlyn's body circled around him with the exact face she used when Fairchild was yelling at her for something Angelica did. Disappointed and furious. Her arms crossed and, furious to the point of explosion, until she desterilized into blood red and black smoke. The only thing that was left was her eyes, normally child-like blue, now the darkest blue he had never seen with anger imbedded into his mind, so every time he closed his eyes, Caitlyn's anger and rage was back full force. Those were the last words she ever said to him. Elliot looked down to see that he was back into his suit that he wore to the prom. He looked up to see Olivia in front of him. His heart broke. Olivia stood there, tears falling rapidly from her sad chocolaty brown eyes. He heard a smack and Elliot's face jolted left as a sob broke from her chest. Elliot looked back only to see Fin with his normally medium caramel brown eyes, black with unadulterated rage! Fin shoved him back, causing Eliot to stumble back but able to stay standing.

"Fin! Let me expla-" Fin cut him off by shoving him back again. This time, Elliot fell into a jagged hole that was pitch as black.

"NOO!"

Elliot bolted straight in bed, screaming as cold sweat flowed down his bare chest, back and face. His chest heaved up and down as his hyperventilated breaths came in short, rigged bursts. He gripped the black sheets briefly, before letting go and dropping back into his black and white pillows. He turned his head slightly to his right and caught a glimpse of the blue-green neon light numbers. 3:53 a.m.

_Damnit..._

The soft hum of the heater was the only noise other then Elliot trying to get his breathing under control. Elliot stared up at the light brown (now dark brown because of the night) and tried to think of nothing.

"Yea...umm...not gonna happen anytime soon buddy!" a little Elliot said in his head.

"Ugh!" Elliot groaned as he rolled over, pulled the black sheet and comforter over him and stared at the wall.

"I can't believe someone could screw up that badly!" the mini-Elliot said mockingly as it paced the inside of his mind with a martini in his left hand.

"Man, go away!" he mumbled as he took a white pillow and covered his head with it.

"Again, not gonna happen anytime soon, pal!" Mini-Elliot said in a sing-song voice as he twirled and skipped around in his head.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Elliot yelled into the quiet night of his empty apartment and was met with utter silence.

It's been 23 years, 6 months, 19 days, 7 hours, 3 minutes and 32...33...34...seconds since that event. 5 months, 27 days ago was Elliot's 40th birthday. That's been 23 birthday cakes and 23 times he's wished for the same thing. That he would get to see Olivia, just one more time. It's been 23 birthday wishes that haven't come true.

He's been having the same dream ever since that night. Sometimes back-to-back and sometimes more than once in the same night, but when it wasn't that night, there was no dream. It was just dark. Black. Cold. Empty. Nothing.

He rolled over so that he was lying on the pillow that once covered his ears. Looking back over at the clock he sighed in frustration. 3:54 a.m.

_Screw it..._

Elliot threw off his covers and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He rubbed his face before pushing up off the bed and walked over to his closet. He opened the door and took out a duffel bag. Throwing it on his bed, he walked over to his dressed and pulled out a pair of clean boxers, black basketball shorts and a 2 white wife beater. Closing that draw, he opened another and pulled out country sand-washed jeans and a maroon polo with navy design. Heading into the bathroom, he turned on the hot and cold faucets and turned towards the mirror above the sink. He looked at his tired features before shaking his head so that only sadness was engraved on it. Testing the water, he pulled the shower curtain back to place and turned on the shower head. Pulling off his black, white and baby blue plaid night pants and stepped into the pummeling water. Washing his hair, he took his shower gel and lathered it over himself and rinsed everything off.

Elliot turned off the water and pushed away the curtain before grabbing one of the soft white towels. He wrapped it around his waist and opened the door. The steam flowed out into his bedroom and water dripped onto his cheeks and lips from his hair as he walked towards the bed. Drying off, he slipped on one of the beaters before pulling on his boxers and basketball shorts. Putting on deodorant and then tucking that and the polo, jeans and white Nike's into the bag before leaving his room and walking into the living room. Sitting on the couch, he tugged on his black and lime green Nike basketball sneakers. Picking up the bag again, he took his well-fitted grey hoodie, put it on, grabbed his gun, badge and keys and headed out the door and to the present for a little midnight workout.

Taking the stairs 2 at a time, Elliot reached the landing in record time. He walked over to the driver side of his bright yellow _Lamborghini El Diablo _(A.N. - if you haven't noticed, whenever I need a car in FanFic...it's never a car that one of them should have in real life...but hey, I dare to dream ) He put the key in the ignition an smiled slightly as the engine roared life. He directly shifted into 4th, before pulling out smoothly and racing down the street. The black interior of the car made Elliot feel as though he was one of the bad boyz instead of a detective. He stopped with grace as the light jumped from green to red without hitting yellow.

"Damn lights." He mumbled as the yellow glow of the touch-pad in the car casted across his face. Showing the agony, frustration and pain sketched on it. The light turned green and Elliot took off once again, reaching his destination in 30 minutes flat. He grabbed his bag, which he put on the passenger side floor, and got out. He shut the door, pressed the lock button on his key and listened as the triple high pitched beeps echoed in the empty lot. Looking at his watch, he walked through the doors, nodded to the young receptionist, who returned it with sympathy and understanding in her eyes. Opting for the stairs, Elliot stepped onto the 5th floor hallway before the elevator would have even made it to the first floor to pick him up. He walked swiftly down the corridor before gently pressing open the squad room's doors open. The room was cooler than normal, thanks to the air conditioner, but was quiet. Almost too quiet for his liking. He walked up the stairs slowly this time, and opened the door to the even colder crib. He walked past the bunks and cots before turning the corner and walking into the locker room. Stepping into row 7, and heading towards locker 418, he opened it skillfully quick. He couldn't bear to look at the door. He never could. Every time he looks at the inside part of a locker, he looks back at the past. In his old high school locker door were pictures. Pictures from the past.

There was one of Bruce and him trying to look like rappers up in his loft, next to the one where they were standing next to each other, arms around the other's shoulders. They were 6 years old at that time. One of him and Jenna at the city carnival. She had this huge cream and lavender bear that Elliot won at the baseball throw. One had him and Fin doing the Soulja boy with Bruce cracking up in the background, and another of them flipping off the camera of the Nitro rollercoaster in Six Flags. But the two he remembered most were his two favorite. Even though they were the most painful.

One was of Caitlyn and him. She had invited him to go to Virginia with her and her team for nationals. Caitlyn shot guns in competitions and had placed 1st in Regional's and was now competing for the gold in Nationals. In the picture, they were at the campsite with the rest of the team. She was the youngest of them all. They sat on a plaid blanket, huddled close because of the cold, even though they had on layers and layers of clothing. They both had cups of hot chocolate in their hands and huge smiles on their faces. The sky was just hitting sunset and the woods behind them looked picture perfect. Caitlyn had a soccer ball at her feet while Elliot had his football by his left foot. Just in time for the picture, Caitlyn had her right arm over Elliot's shoulders as Elliot rested his left arm around hers. That picture was the perfect Kodak moment for true friendship. Caitlyn had made copies of it and gave him one. On the back she had written in baby blue, _'El...that was 1 of the most koolest weekends of my entire LiFe!! Not only did i place 1__st__ in National's, but my best friend (U...if ur being a bit slow today...) was there with me. i had so much fun playing soccer and football with U!...U really are the best __**guy**__ friend i ever had...n i'll never change that...love ya lyk a bro forever...Cait._'

She never talked to him again.

His other favorite was a photo booth strip of him and Olivia. They had gone to the mall during the week of the prom to hang out for a bit. They had gone into almost every store, shared 3 sodas and 2 Auntie Ann's pretzels and where now heading to the photo booth. They got settled and picked the design for the theme of the strip. Most Wanted. Reward 1,000,000. The first one was the James Bond, 007 pose. The one where they had their backs towards each other, where looking into the camera, and had their hands in the shape of a gun. The second one was Olivia full out laughing at Elliot because he had his cheeks blown up with air, crossed his eyes and pulled out his ears with his fingers, making himself look like a monkey. The third one was another funny one. Elliot had his lips in a fishy face and his eyes crossed again, with his head cocked to one side slightly. He was facing Olivia, who was looking at the camera. She had an amused shocked face on with her hands on her cheeks in mocked surprise. The forth was a normal one. Elliot pulled Olivia onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her shoulders/arms. Olivia leaned back into him as she moved her hands to cover his, which were laced together. Olivia rested her head on the side of his cheek. Their smiles were ones of the happiest couples in the world. The last one was the best. Their body positions didn't really change but it was a lot different. Olivia had tilted her head back and towards the side so that she was looking at Elliot. Elliot turned his head so that his face was right in front of hers. Their lips were barely touching when it took the picture. As soon as the flash went, they were so close, Elliot felt her smile before she got up and walked out.

Forcing back his tears, he shoved his bag into the locker and slammed the door shut, before turning towards the gym. Stepping through the door way, he walked over to the bench press. He placed 63 pounds on each side of the bar, making the whole thing's weight 126, before sliding down on the bench and clutch the bar. Letting out a shaky breath, he pushed it off the hooks and said to himself that he would only do 30. 30 turned to 40, 40 turned to 50, 50 turned to 137. Placing it back on the hook, he sat on the edge with his hands on his knees, his chest heaving slightly. Getting up he walked over to the sand bag and just stared at it for a second. He grabbed the tape off of the stole next to it and tightly wrapped his fists before taking the chalk bag and patting it in between his hands. Realizing something that would go great with this work out, Elliot flipped on the radio on the shelf above him and instantly, _Colors_ by _Crossfade_ (**REALLY**** good Rock song!**) was just starting. Listening to the beginning, he moved his neck back and forth, working out the kinks. Just as the electric strumming became full out metal and the first course came on, Elliot pounded into the bag as fast and hard as he could, losing count after 3 hits. He was releasing so much emotion, he lost track of time, even though the punches and hits didn't slow for a second.

2 hours later. He finally stumbled back and dropped to the floor. Elliot looked down at his hands, his bloody taped hands, and sobbed. About 40 some minutes after he started, the warm, crimson blood began to flow out of his knuckles, sweat and tears dripped off of his face. His face, covered with his tears, sweat and blood, from whipping his hands a couple times on his face, was resting on his knees. His wrists and knuckles hurt some much, he was sure that he broke or sprained his left one and popped a few knuckles out. He lifted his head up slightly to look at the clock. 7:23.

_It's about time!_

Elliot eased himself up by his elbows and stumbled back into the locker room. He opened the door, this time slowly, and grabbed his bag. He had to be down in the squad room at 8:30. He dragged the bag into the showers and placed it on one of the ledges by the sinks. Tenderly pulling off the bandages, Elliot winched as the bloody wrapping pulled at his cuts, making them bleed more. Slowly pulling off his beater, he gently turned on one of the faucets and watched as the pummeling water caressed the floor. Taking off his sneakers and stepping out of his shorts and boxers, he stepped under the water and a soft moan escaped his lips as they worked on the kinks in his back and neck. He took the shower gel from the self and lathered it on his body, rinsing away the sweat, before taking the shampoo and washing his hair (**What little he has-but he's still looks SO sexy **). Washing away all traces of suds, Elliot turned off the shower and pulled one of the towels that were on the hook by him, and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and walked over to the mirror above the sink and whipped off the steam so he could see himself. The rim of his eyes were red, but his blue eyes were a grayish-blue. Dull. Elliot took another towel and dried off his chest, back and hair, before taking out his boxers and jeans and putting them on. He took out his beater and polo, hissing as his knuckles gently rubbed against the bag, and slowly put them on. Reached into his bag once more and pulled out his deodorant and gel and placed the gel on the ledge of the sink. Going under his shirt to apply his deodorant, he placed it back on the sink and unscrewed the top of the gel. Only taking the amount size of a dime, Elliot rubbed it along his fingertips and ran it threw the top of his short hair, making the front stick up just a little more than the rest. He pulled on his white sneakers and threw his beater, shorts, boxers and other sneaker into the bag and slid it onto his shoulder, careful not to hit his knuckles. Walking into the locker room, he tossed his bag into his locker and kicked it shut with the side of his foot as he walked away. Looking at his watch, he sighed as he walked through the crib and out the door, to stand on the landing of the bull pen. 8:27.

_Right on time..._

Elliot walked down the steps and towards his desk and chair, landing in it with a thud. With another sigh, he pulled open the second to last drawer on the left side of his desk and took out cotton balls, tissues, cleaner, glazes, ace-bandages, and a brace for his wrist. He opened the cleaner and poured some on a cotton ball. With a painful hiss, Elliot dabbed the ball on his knuckles and unwrapped one of the glazes and wrapped it over his knuckles. Doing the same to his other hand, he took the ace-bandage and wrapped his left wrist with it, before in tacking it with the pins and sliding it into the brace. Upon hearing the elevator door ding open, he quickly closed the cleaner, and tossed all of the products into the drawer again. But not before hitting his wrist as he tried to close it.

"Fuck!" He yelled as his Captain and superior officer, Don Cragen walked through the door.

"Nice to see you too, Elliot." Cragen said with a smirk, which quickly faded into concern when he saw Elliot's wrist. "What happened?" he asked walking over to him and inspecting his hands.

"Nothing, I was, just, working out..."

"Elliot, how many times have I told you...stop that. Now." Cragen said in his 'No room for argument' voice. This was nowhere close to being the first time the dreams kept him awake.

"Yes Sir." Elliot mumbled.

"Good, now, finish up that DD5 on the Mollie Coralloid Rape-Homicide case, then start on the rest of the paper work on the 'Mail Man' rapist. Oh..." Cragen said as he turned around at the door frame of his office "don't forget. In 2 days is the annual Police man's winter formal. Not only will you be getting that award, but you'll also be meeting your new partner." Elliot's old partner, Patrick Marshall, ate his gun 3 months ago.

"Cap...can't you just tell me who it is?" Elliot asked getting up and over to grab some coffee.

"Nope...Where would the fun be in that?" He asked as he walked in and shut the door to his office behind him.

Elliot let out a deep sigh before slumping down into his chair and wheeling up to his desk. Logging onto his account, Elliot checked his e-mail before accessing the NYPD documents and information data service to finish up his DD5.

Mollie Coralloid was walking home from the local library when her ex-best friend Tony Valdino attacked her from behind, hitting her in the back of the head with a metal pipe. Ever since Mollie found out that Tony was selling term papers and test answers for drugs and told the head dean a few days prier, they haven't talked. Tony dragged her barely conscious body into an alley and raped her. Gaining back very little of her mind, she tried to crawl away, only to have Tony laugh and a gunshot fill the air. Tony left her there to bleed out from the back of the head.

When Elliot finally got finished, it was heading around 2 in the afternoon. Elliot stood up and stretched his legs before heading over to the captain's office and knocking on the door.

"Yea."

Elliot grabbed the doorknob and pushed open the door. With a weak smile, Elliot entered the small office. Cragen looked up from his computer and smiled, causing the licorice in his mouth move up.

"What's up?" He asked, leaning back in his chair, away from his computer, into a very laid-back stance. Elliot walked over, dropped the DD5 on his desk, and began to walk out. "Elliot...Have you eaten anything yet today?" when all he got was a shake of his head saying 'no', he sighed. "And I'm guessing that means for yesterday as well..."With another shake of his head, Elliot walked out of the room and back to his desk. He sighed in relief when he remembered the captain told him, John Munch and his partner Josh Clamento that they could have tomorrow and the next day off. Sweet agony.

Ever since he broke his foot 4 months ago, Elliot's been on desk duty. It's out of the cast, but Cragen wanted to take safety precautions just in case. As 2:30 rolled by, Munch and Josh ran out of the room, catching a lead on their 4 day on-going investigation, and not coming back in until 7. Throughout that time, Elliot finally finished the 'Mail man' rapist report, drank coffee, drop it on Cragen's desk, drank coffee, checked his email again and did I mention drank coffee? Finally saving his misery for when he got to his own secluded home, Cragen saved him and let him head home for the night.

"Elliot, go home. Get sleep. Eat! Watch Football, something! Please...just don't sulk around." Cragen stated as he shook his head and walked back into his office. Elliot slowly eased himself out of the chair, careful of his wrist, and logged off his computer. Grabbing his coat, Elliot flicked a wave off to Josh and Munch, before heading out and over to the elevator. Once inside, he leaned his head against the door, closed his eyes and tried to breath threw his nose and out of his mouth.

"Olivia!!"

A bright white flash filled his sight as his body circled round and round, seeing scenes from the past, over and over again, with her name ringing in his head. The window, the rain, the field, that damn kiss, her eyes. Oh god, her eyes. Filled with tears and hatred. Sorrow and pain. A black hole appeared beneath him and he dropped. Literally.

The elevator doors opened and Elliot fell; face first, onto the cold tiled floor.

"Fuck!" He screamed when his wrist twisted underneath him, causing the already searing pain to be almost deadly. The receptionist and a couple uniforms rushed over, only to have themselves swatted off by the pained detective. With a painful groan, Elliot hoisted himself up and quickly walked out the door and to his car. After punching the car with his good hand, he flung open the door and drove home as fast as he could. Red lights he would stop, green lights he would drive fast, and yellow just meant drive faster to him right now. He was back at his place within 15 minutes flat. Grabbing his mail, he ran up the stairs pushed opened the door, before kicking it close. Dropping everything on the stool by the couch, he stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed an unopened bottle of Grey Goose Vodka and a talk soda glass. Walking into his bedroom he stripped himself of all his clothing, except his boxers, and pulled on a pair of sweats. Elliot slid back on the bed and picked up the remote for the stereo. Turning it on, it automatically turned onto Q102. _Realize_ by _Colbie_ _Caillat_ just ended.

"_Well Ladies and Gentlemen, I just got a request from a woman for a song that she said, and I quote, 'made my high school life perfect!' Thanks for the request Kath, and here ya go...Here is 'Wait for You' By Elliott Yamin on Q102_." The voice that flowed through the house was turned off as soon as it had started.

"What the fuck man..." Elliot grumbled as he placed the unopened bottle on the floor, along with the glass, before getting under the covers and trying to sleep. The clock read 8:31 p.m.. Closing his eyes he was met the darkest of blacks. Opening his eyes again he glanced around the room before looking at the clock he looked at not seconds before. 11:41 a.m. Taking in a deep breath, he blinked again and read the clock. 4:29 p.m.

_Holy shit..._

Bolting up in bed, he jumped up and ran over to the window, and sure enough the sun was in the west and shining brightly. Elliot stretched his arms and legs before picking up the untouched bottle and glass and walking out of his room and into his kitchen. Placing them in the sink, he opened the frige and pulled out and bottle of water with a yawn. Closing the door, he walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch, taking the remote into his hand. He went through all of the channels once. Twice. Four times.

_I'm going back to bed._

Elliot finished the last few drops of his water before heading back into his room and dropping on his bed. Surprisingly finding himself extremely tired, the dimly lit room soon became black with sleep.

"Ya know..." Mini-Elliot reappeared in his mind again, hanging upside-down from a branch in a tree. "It would be easier to sleep if you didn't mess up your entire life!" Elliot Jr. said with a shit-eating grin in a sing song voice. "You'd have Olivia, Caitlyn and Bruce would still be your best friends, Jenna, Angelica and Sabrina would most likely still be cool with you and Fin would be talking to you. And not hating you guts and hold a lifelong grudge against you. But hey" he flipped out of the tree and landed in a hammock with a Corona in his hand and shades on. "if you look on the bright side...well there is no bright side, but...actually there's no point on going on so..." Mini him looked over his shades and up at the sky with a confirmed nodding of his head. "I'm out. Peace!" with that he vanished from Elliot's mind as Elliot opened his eyes and saw that it was just turning 3:30.

_Next time...I'm gonna imagine a semi-automatic to fuckin' shut that damn mother fucker up!_

Elliot sat up in his bed and looked at his sprained wrist and saw the bandage was covered in dried blood and winched involuntarily.

_Damn..._

He walked into the master bathroom and put the plug in the sink as he turned the warm water on. As the water climbed higher in the sink, Elliot sat on the edge of the tub and pulled the trash can in front of himself. Turning off the water, he began to gently take off the tap when a knock on the front door made him jump slightly. Pulling the plug and throwing the bloody bandages in the trash, Elliot walked down the hall to the living room while the knocking became more louder

_I don't remember buzzing someone up...let alone tell someone to come over..._

Quickly walking to the door, he drawled his gun from the coffee table in the living room and turned off the safety, and held it tightly out in front of him. During one of his moments, Elliot had punched and broke the peep hole, leaving him to open the door slowly with the chain still in tacked. Closing the door again, he unclasped the lock and opened it fully to see his amused captain standing there with a clothes bag flung over his shoulder and shoes in his other hand.

"I come in peace, son." captain Cragen chuckled as Elliot flicked the safety back on and plopped it on the door side table. He stepped aside and pulled the door back to let Cragen in before heading towards the kitchen. Opening the frige, Elliot pulled out a bottle of water and a bottle of Stewart's Orange Cream soda. Cragen's favorite. Walking back into the living room, he saw Cragen had laid his things over the edge of the sofa and was looking at the pictures Elliot had on the shelves and wall.

"So Capt-"

"Elliot, how many times do I have to tell you...outside of work, it's Don. Just Don." He told him as he picked up one of the pictures that caught his interest.

"Okay...So _Don_, What are you doing here this time of night?" Elliot asked as he walked over to him and handed him his drink.

"You look happy here Elliot. Who are all of these kids from there?" Cragen asked, not hearing Elliot a few seconds ago. Elliot looked over his shoulder and his heart crack more. It was one of the pictures Bruce had someone take for them

"That's umm... Bruce O'Neil on the right and the girl with her arms wrapped around his neck facing him is Angelica Goss. On the left is this guy Fin and Sabrina is the girl that is standing in front of him, with his hands around her waist." Elliot said as out the turned towards the couch.

"Hmm, sound familiar...What about the couple in the middle?"

_Damnit...I was really hoping he would ask..._

Elliot turned around trying to hide the mist that suddenly appeared in his eyes.

"Oh, umm...me and my date."

"Pretty little thing...Does she have a name? Or is that Date as well?" Cragen joked, though couldn't see Elliot behind him near breaking point.

"So, Don, you never answered me. What are you doing here this late at night?" Letting go a sigh of relief upon seeing his confused manner.

"What do you mean Elliot? It's 3:57."

"In the morning."

"No..." Cragen shook his head slowly, come to stand in front of him. "It's in the afternoon. The day of the formal. The day you get you award and your new partner."

_Again...Damnit..._

"Is it really?" Elliot asked as he walked over to his TV and looked at the cable box. "Well I'll be damned, it is." He whispered to himself. "Wait, so then that means I was asleep for a whole day?"

"What was that son?" Cragen asked, confused, as he turned away from the photos.

"Oh, I was just saying how time really does fly by." He said as he walked over to his bedroom door. "I'll be right out. Josh and Munch are coming at 4 right?"

"Should be here any seco-"

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!_

"Speak of the devils" Cragen said as he hit the buzzard to let them in and picked up his stuff from the couch. "When they come up, tell them that I'm getting changed in the spare room, will you? We have to be at the banquet at 7 and it's an hour and a half drive." Cragen said as he stepped through the door and closed it just as the knocking began.

"Yo Eli!! Open up!!" Josh said, and Elliot grinned upon heard a loud slap and a muffled 'Ow! Fuck!'

Elliot opened his door to see Munch smiling coyly and Josh rubbing the back of his head. Elliot just laughed a stepped aside to let them in. Josh was 31 and transferred all the way to the 1-6th from San Diego 8-4th SVU about 9 and a half years ago. He was the one who first started to call Elliot Eli instead of El, and it caught on as fast as El that even Cragen slipped it up a few times. Elliot doesn't mind it much really; he finds it kind of funny actually. Josh is 2 or 3 inches shorter than Elliot but more slender but still built. He has bed-head beachy sand blonde hair with hazel eyes and the funniest personality to match. But the platinum wedding band on his left ring finger has disappointed many of the women at the 1-6th.

"So Eli..." He duck just as Munch's hand would have connected with his head. "Ha!" he said taking a step away from him. "Anyway, where's the Cap?" he looked around, knowing for a fact he just heard his commanding voice.

"Uh, he just headed into the spare room to get changed. One of you can take the spare bathroom, and since I'm taking my bedroom, one of you can have the master bathroom." Elliot called out as he walked towards his room to start getting ready.

"I call master!" Josh's call was muffled through his door. So was the "OW! Fuck, John! You're abusive!!", that came after it. Elliot chuckled slightly to himself as he pulled out his tux bag and laid it across the bed. Bending down he picked up his glossy black dress shoes, and brought them over to the bed as well. Turning back he caught a glimpse of the old dress bag that held the tux he wore to the junior prom. Almost like a magnet, he began to stumble over to the bag when there was a triple knock on his door. With a soft sigh of relief, his feet stopped dead on their way to the bag at turned towards the bedroom door. Taking 4 big strides, he opened it to find Munch standing in the doorway.

"I thought Josh was taking the master?" Elliot asked upon hearing the spare bathroom door close.

"Yea well, I told him he had to be at least this tall," he put his hand just at the top of Elliot's head "or was a Manhattan SVU detective for at least 10 years." Munch laughed as Elliot grinned from ear to ear.

"You just love to torment the guy don't you?"

"Ah, but if I didn't, then who be there to give him the 10 year greeting?" Munch said as he walked through the door and towards the bathroom.

"Kind of like to rain on his parade?" Munch stopped at the door and turned back to Elliot and peered over his glasses with an impish grin.

"I don't just rain on the parade...I blow up all the floats." And with the wink of his eye, he turned around into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Laughing in spite of the conversation, he forgot about the tux and closed the door to the closet. Walking over to the bag on the bed, he unzipped and pulled out a sleek black tux with a light green vest and cummerbund. Just then realizing that all he had on was a pair of sweats and boxers, he walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a white beater, black socks and a pair of black boxers. Pulling off the sweats and boxers, he replaced them with the clean ones and pulled on the black dress pants. Slipping his belt threw the hoops and putting on the socks, he unbuttoned the jacket, cummerbund and vest before taking the shirt and bow tie off the hanger. Sticking his arms threw the sleeves and buttoning it was a silent process, it wasn't until he started with his bow tie did his mind drift.

"_Here," Olivia's voice rang threw his ears as they were in front of the photographer at the prom. "Let me do it." Her smile was warm and opening when she took his untied tie._

"_Thanks..." Elliot laughed as Olivia slid the tie over and over then back and this way and that, he couldn't remember._

"_Okay you two lovelies...Miss, turn towards your left and Sir, stand in front of her. Perfect!! Now, Miss, lace your fingers behind his neck and Sir, wrap your arms around her waist. Again perfect! Now, look at the camera and act like you're in love! Thou you don't need to act." The photographer said as he stood behind the camera._

_Olivia looked up at Elliot just as he looked down to her. When their eyes locked, they couldn't look away as he took the picture._

"_You know..." the photographer said in his small French accent, "That was one of the cutest pictures I've taken." He gave Elliot the slip as they began to walk up the stairs again._

A knock on the bathroom door broke him from his thoughts.

"Hey Elliot, are you a decently dressed enough for me to come out?" Munch said through the door as Elliot finished his tie and pulled it tight.

"Yea, I'm good." Elliot called as Munch opened the door carrying the bag that now held his jeans, jacket and shirt and was now wearing his black tux with brownish orange vest and cummerbund. Elliot pulled out the vest and secured it in front of his chest as Munch went around o the other side of the bed and sat on the edge. Munch sat in silence as Elliot buttoned up his cummerbund and was finally able to buckle his belt. Fixing his collar over his tie, he walked over to his dresser and picked up his watch and Cross. After attaching his watch he unclasped his cross and began to put it on. Munch watched as his friends and co-worker's eyes glaze over.

"_Your cross is gorgeous!" Olivia's fingers held the cross as if a precious jewel. They were sitting down in Elliot's basement watching 'The Omen' the original._

"_Yea...my mom gave it to me when she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. She told me that she would love me with her whole heart, and even if she says she forgot me, she never will." Elliot said with a pleased grin on his face._

"_How's she doing anyway?" she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder and cringed into him when the mother fell of the banister._

"_Much better now that she's on medication." He said with a laugh when Olivia cringed more at the blood._

"_That's great." She said with a smile as they continued to watch the movie._

"Elliot!!"

Elliot snapped out of his trance to see a concerned Munch standing there with his jacket out stretched towards him. Smiling slightly at him, he took the jacket and slid his arms threw the sleeves before securing the cuff links on his cuffs. Turning towards Munch, he outstretched his arms and spun slowly.

"Well?"

"Much better than the color Josh picked." Munch said with a laugh.

"Yea I guess..." Elliot said with a laugh

Josh had chosen a bright electric blue color for his vest and cummerbund and light green jacket and pants. He had picked up his tux on one of his lunch runs and Munch and himself tried there hardest not to laugh. Elliot wondered just how many women would pick a dress that color just so they can say they matched anyway. Thou Elliot and Munch both think his wife could kill them all in any color dress if it was a low cut number. He remembered the time she came into the office because he left his badge and gun at home. Let's just say Elliot forgot about Olivia for only an hour or two. Once they nodded to each other, they both walked out of the room to see Cragen and Josh waiting in the living room for them, each with a bottle of Orange Cream soda. Cragen was the first to turn around in his classic black and white tux, but what caught Elliot's attention was the fact that Josh wasn't wearing a light green and blinding blue tux.

"Well? What do you think?" Josh said after he swallowed his sip and outstretched his arms and turned slowly for Munch and him.

"What the hell man?" Munch said with a smirk as he walked over and checked out his crimson magenta vest and cummerbund and black tux. "What happen to the green and bluish thing you had going on?"

"Had to get the women off my trail somehow. Besides that was for my brother's wedding. Weird theme. Don't ask." Josh said with a smirk as Munch grumbled something about ruining his fun and Elliot just shook his head.

"Okay, now I'm ready." Cragen said as he downed the rest of his soda and threw it out. With all agreements in tacked he glances once more at the picture and led the younger men out into the hall and down to the cars. They already established that Munch would ride with the Captain in the Captain's car while Josh and Elliot took Elliot's since Josh came with Munch and his wife had the car. Once the Captain and Munch got into Don's 1957 shiny Mustang, Elliot unlocked his car and him and Josh both climbed inside. Elliot bucked up, put and turned the key in the ignition and looked over at Josh who was looking in awe around the car.

"Now I see why you offered to drive. Eli, dude, you've had of blasted some hard core rap or rock, threw on a pair of black sunglasses ad just drove." Josh said as he finally put on the seatbelt and the engine roared to life.

"To be completely honest," Elliot said as he slid out of his spot with ease and raced after Munch and the Captain, "I've done that a few times." He looked over at Josh who was cracking up and grinned. "And let me tell ya...it felt...GREAT!" Josh and Elliot laughed as the sped a little faster to make the yellow light (VeRy un-cop like ) "You know, you can put on whatever station you want. I listen to any music really." Elliot told Josh as Cragen stopped at a red light in front of them.

"Umm, okay." He said with a shrug as he flipped between stations.

"_So baby I will wait for you.  
'Cause I don't kn-" _Elliott Yamin's voice was cut off abruptly causing Josh to stop singing along and look at Elliot confused.

"Except that song." Elliot said in a tone that caused Josh not to response to the song. He'd say that for later.

"Okay...umm let's see then." Josh was skimming threw the stations and finally found another song that made Elliot laugh.

_I was gonna clean my room until I got high  
I was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high  
My room is still messed up and I know why  
- Cause I got high – cause I got high – cause I got high_

Elliot and Josh were laughing and singing along until Elliot's cell phone started to ring and the caller id said '_Captain_'. Elliot quickly turned off the song and busted up laughing when he saw Josh dipping and swaying his head from left to right as he answered the phone.

"Hey Cap. Nope, nothing's wrong, just laughing at Josh...Yea, no he was just doing something weird...Yep, I'll tell him...mmhmm...so we'll be there in 20 minutes?...alright, yep you got it Capt-Don...okay bye."

"Cap wanted me to tell you that your dancing is weird as hell." Elliot looked over at Josh who was looking at him and both let out the laughter they had locked away and lost it. After they were both mellowed down a bit Josh turned to Elliot and looked at him questioningly.

"Hey Eli?"

"Hey Joshy?" Elliot said making Josh laugh. No one ever called Josh Joshy except his wife and Elliot. Only laughing for a second or two he turned serious and quiet again.

"Can you promise not to kill me for asking you a question?" Elliot's face went black, knowing what he was going to ask. But what's the harm of saying a little white lie about a song huh? He'll just say that it was his mother and his song.

"Sure go ahead."

"What ever happened to her?"

Slamming on the breaks, if it wasn't for the seatbelts, Josh and him would have been through the windshield right now.

"JESUS FUCKIN' CRIST!" Josh yelled as he was thrown forward and back to hit the seat, almost knocking the wind out of him.

"What?!" Elliot yelled in shock as his back hit the seat for the 5th time.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Josh said as he clung to his chest, trying to restart his heart.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST ASK?!" Elliot screamed in shocked horror as he looked at Josh as if he never stopped the car dead in its tracks. Good thing they were down a back road and no cars were behind them.

"Olivia! Whatever happened to her?" Josh yelled back.

Elliot was silent as he stared back at him, his crystal blue eyes wide with shock and fear.

"How do you know about Olivia?" he gasped out in a whisper, for the first time realizing that he had no breath.

"Oh come on!! I may be the new comer but I've been a detective almost as long as you!" Josh shouted looking somewhat pissed.

"I don't care if you were 25 years older." Elliot said still in a gasped whisper. "How do you know about Olivia? Not even Don knows!" he said with his eyes still wide and round.

"I know I'm the only one to know, 'cause not even Munchy knows."

"But HOW do you know?"

"Simple really," he said with a shrug. "I first found out about Olivia on one of our stake outs. You fell asleep and started to mumble. You were saying something about a chick called Olivia and the junior prom. Then one time when we were catching a few in the crib, you were tossing and turning and calling for Olivia and saying 'sorry', 'come back', and sobbing. And let me tell you, you're very hard to wake up!" Josh laughed once receiving a smirk from Elliot. "So you going to tell me what happen that included that song, or do you want me to make your life more hell? You know it would help you a hell of a lot if you just told someone..."

Elliot looked at Josh before slowly pushing down on the gas. "It's a long story." He mumbled.

"It's a long way there."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff!! **

**Yea…there's no way in HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL I'm not going to make this a story! Please Review and the next chapter will come sooner!! And while you wait…please injoy my other fics! **


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer!1!1!1!1 not mine...but I scheduled a meeting with Dick Wolf to talk over compromises for ownership of the one and only Elliot Stabler!! So we'll see. =] =]

Thanks for the reviews from:

Wilara  
JimberlyShipper  
ghettobabe510  
ElliotAndOliviaEqualLove  
TV Angel 711  
mekaky

To be completely honest...I didn't intend to leave chapter 3 there...but that just means that you'll have to wait and see where I was going to end it in this one. =] school's started so it might take longer but that's the price I pay for playing soccer, fall ball (softball) and volleyball and soon to be basketball...=/ so let's get this show on the road shall we?.....here is chapter 4!!!

* * *

Here's where we left off....

"So you going to tell me what happen that included that song, or do you want me to make your life more hell? You know it would help you a hell of a lot if you just told someone..."

Elliot looked at Josh before slowly pushing down on the gas. "It's a long story." He mumbled.

"It's a long way there."

After much typing...here's Chapter 4!!

* * *

As the car accelerated down the vacant street and Cragen's car parked out front of the banquet hall finally came into view about 30 minutes later, Elliot let out a slow shaky breath as his speech of the past was finally over. The humming of the engine started to fade and he smoothly slid into the spot behind Cragen and jerked the key to be met with the silence of night. Turn towards Josh, he saw that his coworker was abnormally quiet and blank.

"…Josh…?" Elliot asked warningly.

"Well…" Josh said loudly after a few minutes of silence, surprising Elliot a little. "That explains a lot." With just a nod of his head he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car swiftly, causing Elliot to narrow his eye. Jumping out of the car too, he was caught off guard when he saw Josh leaning over the car hood staring at him, since he had expected him to walk swiftly away for some reason.

"What do you mean 'That explains a lot'?" Elliot asked eyes still narrow.

"Well for one it explains you deep hatred for the song, why you're always so depressed or secluded at formal events, why you really hate the name Kathy, trust me, so would I, and why your eyes would glaze over when ever Munch, Cap' or I would talk or ask about the past." With another shrug, he started to walk away and towards Don and Munch, who were waiting for them on the steps, only to have Elliot stand right in front of him with the same narrowed eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Clamento?" Elliot asked sternly, using the voice he would use on the perps in interrogation. Josh started to laugh so hard he had to hold his stomach from the pain. Standing up straight again, he looked at Elliot, still laughing slightly, who had a look on his face as if to ask if he was on crack.

"Eli, you are the stupidest person I have ever met!" cocking his head to one side, Elliot looked at Josh with the same narrow eyes before his eyes softened and a grin cracked on his face. "That's what I was trying to say." Josh, who was cracking up again, said as he leaned on the front end of the car for support.

"I'm still not really following you Joshy. Why are you cracking up?" Elliot asked still very confused. Josh controlled his laughed a little before standing up and looking Elliot dead in the eyes.

"Dude, you just get so pissed so easily! That's why I'm laughing." he swung his arm around Elliot's shoulder and started to walk at a now concerned faced Captain and amused Munch. "See Eli," Josh continued as he wiped his hand in front of them threw the air, "the way I see it, is if and when you ever see this Olivia again, I say just throw her up against the wall and kiss her like there's no tomorrow. But hey, that's just me. What that Kathy did was a bitch ass thing to do, and if I were you, she would've been hanging upside down from the flag pole in her prom dress still." Josh howled, resembling Bruce a little to Elliot.

"Dude, are you drunk or something?" Elliot asked threw a small crooked grin.

"Nope! Just feel different for some reason. Like more…energetic, more…alive, I guess." Josh said as they came to a halt in front of the rest of the unit. "You know…one of those names in your story sounds familiar…" receiving a questionable look from Elliot

"You guys ok…?' Cragen asked with a concerned covered face making Elliot forget for the moment.

"Yepper re bob!" Josh said receiving a slap in the back of the head from Munch and Elliot. "Ow! Goddamnit you mother f-"

"Yea we're fine Cap." Elliot said cutting him off with a smirk as the question and concern started to dwindle from Cragen's eyes.

"Good, because if I had to explain that one of my best detectives killed another one of my best to the chairman, director, and other important people, that wouldn't go over well." Cragen said as he led the way into the banquet hall. Walking up the grand staircase, they were met by huge golden archways with navy blue and gold drapes flowing gently in the soft fall breeze. Walking threw the hallway towards the ballroom, the group stopped periodically to talk to former coworkers, old partners and bosses, and just straight up friends. Stepping into ballroom, a sweet aroma filled the air as they made their way over to their table, which had been set for seven. The ballroom was a huge dome with navy blue and gold drapes descending from the ceiling. There had to be at least 200 tables. Half the tables were covered with a navy blue cloth some gold with opposite napkins. Their table was covered with a navy blue table cloth and gold napkins set up elegantly at each seat. At each table there was a thin glass vase that held a white rose that was dipped in blue at the top, with a leaf of baby's breath along with it. Elliot visibly cringed and Josh put a soft hand on his shoulder with a sympathetic and reassuring smile.

"So…does anyone want a drink?" Elliot asked as he shrugged off his outer coat, leaving on his dinner jacket, and draped it around his chair. Cragen took the chair to his left, Munch on the other side of Cragen and Josh, on the other side of Munch, leaving the 3 empty seats next to Elliot. The one next to Josh for his wife.

"Coke and Sprite please." Cragen always loved the mixture of a coke and sprite Elliot observed.

"Just a glass of white wine, El." Munch isn't much for alcohol either, but if so, just beer and wine. Elliot looked at Josh who just got up and came to stand next to him.

"I'll come with. There's no way I'm going to leave you alone with my drink. You might try to poison me or kill me some how." Josh joked as Elliot smirk on their way to the bar.

"No Josh," Elliot said in fake hurt. "I would never poison you." Josh flashed him a smile "Shooting you would be _**so**_ much easier for me. Though, poison wouldn't cause as much a mess to clean up." Out of the corner of his eye, Elliot saw Josh stop dead in his tracks as Elliot laughed and continued on his way to the bar.

"Yes sirs, what would you gentlemen be having today?" the bartender asked as he whipped the inside of a glass with a white cloth.

"The name's Clamento. Josh Clamento. And I want a Martini. Stirred, not shaken." Josh said in his best James Bond Voice as he straightening his bow tie. The bartender laughed in amusement as Elliot shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"And I need a coke/sprite, a glass of white wine, doesn't matter what brand, and a coke and raspberry vodka mix please." Elliot said with a laugh. As the bartender nodded his head and went to fix their drink Elliot turned to Josh and just shook his head. "Dude, you don't even deserve a slap in the back of the head for that."

"You loved it, don't lie." He said as the bartender placed his martini in front of him and walked away smirking. "Yo Eli, babe at 10 o'clock!" Josh howled with laughter.

Elliot turned around, just in time to see…no one. He looked at Josh as if he was crazy. "Josh there's no one there."

"'Cause she just left. Damnit! Why does that always happen to me? Oh thanks man!" Josh said as he picked up his martini and Munch's wine. "Here you go." He handed him a ten-spot and started to walk away with Elliot at his side in a flash.

"Joshy, do you always tip so nicely to your bartenders and waiters?" Elliot laughed.

"Yep! Why should they not get paid for having to put up with me and you?" Josh laughed "Especially when I'm messin' with them." He said as he placed Munch's wine in front of him and sat down.

"Yea and for the record, it 'Shaken, not stirred'. Haven't you ever seen Dr. No? Casino Royal? Or any of the 20 between? With Shawn Connery or Daniel Craig?" With all of Elliot questions receiving a 'no', Elliot shook his head and sat down in his seat. "Josh, you've lived a very deprived life my friend. I can't believe that you've never seen any of them!" He laughed slightly before looking at Cragen. "So what's on the agenda for tonight Cap.?"

"Well, right now we just mingle. Dinner's being served at 8, and then we dance. At around 10ish they're going to do the award ceremony, more dancing after that and just go home whenever." Cragen said as he took a sip of his drink and sighed in satisfaction.

"When does Eli find out who his new partner is?" Josh asked with a smug smile towards Elliot, who pick out an ice cube from his drink and tossed it at him. Only to have Josh catch it in his mouth just to show off.

"Hey…" A velvet soft voice said behind Josh as her arms surrounded his neck "Nice trick. You're going to show me it later, right?" His wife, Rebecca Scarlet Clamento, spoke softly against his neck as she kissed it gently, making Josh close his eyes and smile.

"Well, maybe later…" Josh said as he pulled her around to stand next to him and pulled himself up. His left hand went up to cup her cheek, his right just below her jaw line, while Rebecca's hands went to his neck. Josh and Rebecca had no problem showing PDA but to a point. They wouldn't hook up or go into a make out session, but you know what I mean. Munch rolled his eyes while Cragen and Elliot snickered as Josh and Rebecca kissed softly. Josh smiled into the kiss before backing out and looking into her eyes with suck love and passion, Rebecca could only mirror his swarming hazel eyes with a smile. Looking around, Elliot saw more than 30 women looking at _Her_ in deep hatred and laughed out loud when he saw a couple were actually wearing a light green or electric blue dressed. Munch looked around and smirked at Elliot and took a sip of his drink. Looking at them again, Elliot frowned slightly as his world began to coat with black and his memories appeared full blast. He was watching his prom night as if he was in the audience of an old movie. It was his least favorite part of his life.

_Olivia was opening the door to the limo. Elliot ran as fast as he could to her and just caught her wrist before she got in._

"_Liv, please, just wait...wait a seco-"_

_Her heart wrenching sob tore threw for the millionth time as her slap could have made him flinch in reality._

"_I know you probably think I have...like no right to be upset, but I...I..." Her voice was soft as tears flowed down quietly it tore out his heart. He couldn't remember what she said next because all could hear was the ringing mixture of her sob and slap._

"_I wish I'd said 'no' when you asked me." And BAM! The tingling ringing in his ear was gone and his blood ran straight out of his face. She said it so low so...soft that she could have said it over a mega phone in the quietest place in the world and it wouldn't have hit him that hard. Climbing into the limo, she left him standing there with tears flowing down his face. Turning around he-"_

"YO ELI!"

"Huh…? What?" Elliot looked around to see everyone looking at him in concern. Only one look showed pity and sympathy. Josh.

"I was just saying" Cragen said looking at Elliot for a moment then at Josh, then back to Elliot "that your new partner called. Couldn't make it to night and will see you at work tomorrow. That's when I'll have to introduce you two tomorrow." With a devilish smirk on his face, he took a sip of his C/S.

"Can you at least-"

"No."

"But you don't even-"

"No."

Just then, the waiters and waitresses came out and distributed their food to their table and left with out a word. For the most part they eat in silence, that is until Josh said something about how a fly took a sip of Munch's coffee and died in the cup.

They all ordered coffee, with the exception of Rebecca, who ordered tea, after their meal. Being the curious detective that is John Munch, he kept asking questions as to why she was drinking tea. Herbal spice tea to be exact.

"I just like this stuff more than coffee." Rebecca replied taking a sip as her left hand came around her waist and rested on Josh's hand that was resting on her waist.

"Come on. I was born in the morning, but not this morning. 3 weeks ago, you were drinking it as if it was god's gift to earth and now you're saying you like _tea_ better?! No way. There's just no way." Munch refused to give up that easily even though Cragen thought it was a reasonable explanation. Women change their mind every day!

"Fine! If you must know…" She looked at Josh with a brilliant smile before turning back to him. "My dentist told me 2 and a half weeks ago that the damages coffee could do to your teeth and the stains it will leave and I decided to lay off the coffee." She looked at Josh again shortly, but enough for them to see the love in each other's eyes.

"You're lying!" Munch said as if it was the most incredulous thing ever said. Elliot who was sitting back in his chair, smiled in amusement at the little batter between them. But also not missing the action Josh did not one second ago. Mouth dropping open slightly he put his coffee down and looked at them even though they didn't see him.

"Man, what makes you think she's lying?!" Josh said shaking his head. His glance went to Cragen, who was now talking fluently with the homicide commissioner, before looking at Elliot for a split second before turning to Munch again. But once he saw his face, he did a double take and looked at him in shock, mirroring Elliot's face for a second or two before smiling and looking back at Munch.

"Because she had a dentist appointment _last_ time you lied!! Why are you drinking tea damnit?!?!"

"Because you're pregnant, aren't you, Becca?"

Josh's face cracked into a huge grin, Rebecca blushed deep and smiled brightly, Munch's jaw dropped 15 floors, while Cragen stopped dead in his conversation and looked at Elliot.

"What?!" Munch and Cragen ask simultaneously.

"How did you figure it out?" Rebecca asked her velvet smooth voice filled with love and joy.

"Easily. First off, Joshy was being more then his normal hyper-self. Something had to be up. Secondly, no offence, but you normally drink a couple glasses of white wine or a couple Jack and Coke's, but instead you only had 1 glass of red wine then water. And if I remember correctly, _**a**_ glass of red wine every now and then, it's is good for the baby. But mainly, when Munch and you were arguing, Josh's hand slid to your stomach and was rubbing it soothingly kind of." Elliot shrugged as he looked at the shocked faces of Cragen and Munch and laughed.

"Well…how about that! Our own personal Sherlock Homes!" Josh joked as he laughed and pulled Rebecca into a soft hug.

"How far along?" Munch asked quietly, realization finally settling in.

"2 weeks. Give or take a few days." Rebecca said as the smiles never left her face. Taking a small sip of her tea, she turns herself towards Josh and kisses him softly on the cheek. "Love you babe." She whispers to him softly.

"Love you more, baby." He says back as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to name it?" Cragen asked after he finished off his conversation with the commissioner and turned back to the group.

"Well we each picked out a boy and girl name each. So altogether we're good for 2 boys and 2 girls." Josh joked, receiving a little slap in the shoulder and a laugh from Rebecca. "For a girl, I picked Makayla Rose."

"And I picked Azalea Carmen. Yes it's a weird name but it's unique. My best friend's little girl's middle name is Azalea, and I just feel in love with it"

"I don't think it's weird…" Elliot stated honestly and Munch nodded in agreement.

Rebecca smiled slightly, pleased that they liked it before continuing. "And if it's a boy, I want him to be named after Josh. Joshua Ryan."

"And for me, I choose Anthony Richard. I don't mind if we name him after me, but I think I would need time to get use to there being another Joshua Ryan in the world." Josh said with a smirk and took a sip of his coffee. After talking about the baby, Munch went over to grab another drink for Elliot and himself while Cragen walked over to talk to the board of Directors. Elliot, Josh and Rebecca were talking when Josh got quiet for a second and looked at Elliot.

"Eli, can I ask you something very important?"

"No I will not marry you."

Rebecca bursted with laughter and Josh got red faced and laughed along, before becoming serious again.

"Nah…umm…but I was wondering…would…would you do us the honor of being our baby's godfather?"

…Silence…

Elliot looked at them in complete shock before it melted into a full face grin. "I…I'd love to!"

Josh and Rebecca smiled with relief as love and joy continually showed on their faces. Just as Josh was about to say something else, the Chairman of the Board of Directors stood up and signaled for everyone to settle down. Cragen came back over to the table with a smile and a pat on Elliot's shoulder.

"Welcome everyone to our 20th annual Fall Banquet. We're going to start with the awards, then afterwards you're free to dance and leave whenever is suitable for you and you guests. So if all of you would take your seats, we'll get started." Lifting up one of the wooden plaques, he watched as everyone quieted down before clearing his throat and looked over the floor. "This first award is for 'Numbers of Homicide cold-cases solved'. This award is presented to James DeMarcanii!" James walked up to the platform as a wave of applauds and whistles filled the room before shaking the Chairman's hand firmly and taking the award. Picking up the next award, it went on like this for the next half hour, with awards like 'Most Dedicated', 'Unit of the Year', 'Motivation for His/Her Unit', and other things like that. The last award was right before they moved third grade officers to second and second grade officers to first grade officers. Since the beginning, Elliot was beginning to think that his captain just told him he was getting an award just s he would come, since they handed out every award that they normally did.

"This award was brought to my attention not just by the rest of the Board of Directions and this team's Commanding Officer, but by a very special young woman. As I sit there in this café and was confronted my her, I realized that this Unit doesn't get as much credit as it should, because this Unit has one of the hardest and worst jobs to do in the NYPD. Dealing with live victims. So I am proud to present this new found award, the 'Kit Lee' award for outstanding compassion and sympathy for victims, to Special Victim's First Grade detective Elliot Stabler." As he finished there wasn't one seat that had someone sitting in it. Applauds, whistles and shouts caused the room to vibrate slightly as Elliot got up, a light red with his blush, and walked up to the platform. Shaking his hand firmly, Elliot took the plaque, nodded his head in his form of thanks before walking off to be met with more claps and whistles. Back at the table, Josh took his hand and pulled him into a tight brief hug, Munch and Cragen following suit, and Rebecca pulled him into a soft but tight hug.

"Congratulations Elliot." She said as she kissed his cheek and went to sit back down, with Josh's waiting arms around her chair. "Hey Handsome." She kisses him gently before pulling him up to meet her and taking one of his strong hand's in her soft one. "Let's dance." And with no chance for objections, Josh is dragged to the dance floor as a slow song came on.

"Hey El…?" a soft voice calls behind him, making his heart skip a beat for a second, but calms down as he turns around to find Long Island's Homicide's detective Jezebel Mezzer standing in front of him with a glass of dark red merlot. Half Moon.

"Jez!?" Elliot's face broke into a smile as she set down her drink before he scooped her up and hugged her tightly before letting go to hold her at arm's length. "Wow, Jez, I haven't seen you in what…8 years?"

"That's what it seems like. So, El, how have you been? Munch still driving you crazy yet?" She asked

Jezebel and Elliot's Units were combined to cover a case. Elliot's rape victim was found dead next to Homicide's serial killer. Both hoping that was the end, they ended up stumbling onto an underground smuggling of women from the Middle East and the serial killer was a co-owner in the smuggling. Though it wasn't the _best_ way to meet someone new, Elliot and Jezebel hit it off nicely after to turn out to be good friends. Jezebel reminded him _**a lot**_ of Jenna. She has reddish-blond hair that's pin straight and stops mid-back. Both have green eyes that just make you want to pour your guts out. She was wearing a little black dress that ended right at her mid-thigh and was a backless halter dress with a modest dip for a neck line.

"Can I have this dance?" she asked sweetly as Elliot nodded and was led to the dance floor.

1 song became 3 which became 6.

"Hey Eli…" Josh said as he and Rebecca came over as Jezebel and he were taking sips of their drinks. "Me and m'lady are going to head out, okay?"

"Yea okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Becca, it was great to see you again. Don't be a stranger at the squad room okay?" Elliot said as he hugged her softly and shook Josh's hand firmly.

"Will do Eli. And congratulation's again for your award." Rebecca velvet voice said as she grabbed her clutch and shawl and hooked her arm around Josh's.

"Yea congrats! See ya tomorrow Eli!" Josh yell over his shoulder as they began to walked out.

"El, come on! One more song! It's my favorite slow song." Jezebel said as she put her glass down and the melody started. Elliot's face dropped and he could just tell that Josh had stopped walking and turned back to look at him.

"Actually Jez, I've got to go. Thank you so much for the dances. And now that I have your number, we'll keep in touch okay? Cap' I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. What time's my new partner going to be in?" Elliot asked as he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on.

"Uhh…7-ish." A shocked Cragen said as he, Munch and Jezebel watched in shock at how quickly he chose to leave.

"Alright. Night Cap'. See you tomorrow John. Jez," he went over and kissed her cheek before turning away. "nice to see you again." Elliot walked right past Josh and Rebecca and straight to his car as the words flowed threw the air.

_If it takes the rest of my life  
Baby I will wait for you_

* * *

2 hours and a hot shower later, Elliot lays in his bed staring up at the wall before looking at his clock and reads **1:42** a.m. _Blink!_ **3:27 **a.m. _Blink!_ **4:59** a.m. _Blink!_ **5:38** a.m.

"Come on Elliot, Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty!!" Little Elliot said as he blast his alarm in his ear and giggles and the bigger him jerks out of bed in an instant. "Now that was funny! Yo! What that fuc-" 4 rounds of automatics go off and Elliot visibly smiles.

…_So that's where the semi-automatic was…_

Since it's Sunday, and all he has to do today is paper work, paper work, and did I mention paper work? Pulling out a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans, he slipped into them before heading into the bathroom, bare chested and bare foot and wets his face with cold water to wake himself up more. Shaking the can, he sprays shaving cream into his hand before rubbing the 2 together and applied it to his face and washed his hand along with the top of his razor. 1,2,3. three smooth strips of skin appear on the left side of his face. After he rinses it, the same appears on the other side. After he's done the face, he moves to the neck and stops. Looking at his own piercing blue eyes he presses the blade hard against his neck and watch as crimson blood starts to seep out and blend with the white shaving cream, pressing harder, he start to feel dizzy and drops the razor into the water filled sink and holds onto the edge of the sink. Looking back at the mirror, he stares at the pure white cream on his neck and thinks how easy that would be, but just picks up the razor again and finishes shaving. Walking back into his bedroom, he pulls out a black and white graphic tee and a grey zipper hoodie. Pulling the shirt on after putting on deodorant, Elliot pulls on socks and his black Nike Speeds before grabbing his hoodie, gun, badge, and keys.

Making it to squad room right on time, Elliot pulls on his jacket and clips on his badge and gun. Locking the car and listening to the triple beeps, Elliot road the elevator from the parking garage to the SVU Unit and pushed threw the door just in time to have Josh toss a small brown bag at him and Munch hand him a cup of _Starbuck's _coffee. Sitting at his desk and pulling out an Everything Bagel with little cream cheese Josh and Munch brought back for him from breakfast, he finally looks over at the desk where his new partner will be sitting.

…_Hmm, they must already be here. And they have good taste…_

The chair had an _Armani_ beige leather jacket off the back of the seat. Looking over at Josh and Munch, they just shrugged and went back to doing paper work.

"Elliot, can you come here please." Cragen said from his door way with a smile. Elliot literally jumped out of his seat and walked over to the Captain's office. Shutting the door, he noticed that the room was empty except for him and Cragen. Obviously understanding his confusion, Cragen smile and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Don't worry son, you partner just went to the bathroom. Be back anytime soon." Cragen smile as Elliot relaxed slightly and smile.

"Cap' can't you tell me anything before they get back?"

"No."

"But why?"

"Because he-"

The doorknob turned and Elliot turned his head to great his new partner. His heart stop.

He's dead…he HAS to be dead. He can't remember how to breath or how to think. They haven't changed one _**bit**_ since high school. Not at all! His body goes numb, senses long gone. He can't hear, breath, see, think, _anything!!! _But some how he's still able to stand up. Defying laws of gravity, because he should be face on the ground right now. The only thing that's showing that's showing any emotion is his face. Shock, pure and simple shock. And it mirrors' on their face too.

…_guess I haven't changed much from high school either…_

"Elliot…" Cragen said with a bright smile. "I'd like you to meet your new partner…"

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliff… and THIS is where I wanted to end it! Im sososososososos sorry I took so long….i had to cram for so many test and about 5 different sports …..and on top of that I was in the hospital 3 out of the 4 weeks of October……review PLEASE!!!...more review faster I type! Promise! but if i akt a litte bit longer i so so sorry! =]

~ Stabler 'n' Gibbs's Gurl! =]


End file.
